SOLDIER FORCE
by awesomeness50
Summary: When a familiar villain rises to power, it takes the combined efforts of KOF's Ikari Warriors and Street Fighters Military fighters to save the day.
1. First impressions

Soldier Force

This story contains the various military characters from King of Fighters and Street Figher. The main characters are listed.

KOF - Ralf Jones, Clarke Still, Leona Heidern.

SF - Charlie Nash, William Guile, Cammy White.

Events take place prior to the animated Street Fighter 2 V. Charlie Nash appears as he does in the film with short dark hair and a beard and Cammy has no Shadowlaw connections.

Monday 0813 hours: Two men walk towards a military bunker. One sporting a green pants and vest and a bandana while his companion wears blue pants and vest, sunglasses and a hat.

Ralf - Geez wonder what this top secret Soldier Force program is, normally Heidern lets us in on everything but this is on the hush hush. Hope they don't mind us being fashionably late.

Clarke - Well Leona will be the first one there as always. Wonder if she's on to something we don't know and I'll sure as hell be one angry commando if we end up getting shipped of to the jungles again.

As Ralf and Clarke enter into the meeting room they notice some familiar faces and some new ones. They grab two seats side by side across from their friend Leona who throws them an "about time you got here" look, dressed in casual military camo gear with her trademark blue hair while their general is too distracted to pay them any attention.

Heidern - Good afternoon gentlemen, how kind of you to show up before lunch. Since you were both so busy get your hair done to show up on time we'll skip the introductions. Now all 6 of you are here because you are not just military but you are best at what you do and you have been selected as part of operation Soldier Force. You are here because we are coming up against a new enemy named M. Bison who some of you may have heard of and some of you have not. 30 years ago M. Bison was nothing but a druglord and illegal arms dealer and now he is the head of a multibillion dollar terrorist nation based in south east asia called Shadowlaw which has been building in secrecy and we now have intel that they are coming close to rearing themselves to the world. In order to avoid an international incident United Nations have given me the go ahead to put together a small team without sending in all we have risking a third world war. Are there any questions so far.

Clarke sat cool and collected taking in everything while Ralf was busy eyeing the mysterious blonde at the table.

Ralf - Yes sir I have a question. Who the hell are these guys.

Heidern - Well Mr Jones why don't we all have a meet and greet. Please stand up Ms White, I'm sure Ralf can't wait to know who you are.

Cammy stands up to introduce herself speaking with a British accent. She was unusually casual wearing tight black pants, a white singlet and a beret over her blonde hair which she wore in a thick Ponytail.

Cammy - I am from M16 England, specialising in assasination and long range demolitions. My name is Cammy but I'd feel very welcome if you called me by old code name - Killer Bee.

A french gentleman than stands to introduce himself. He was dressed rather formally and wore circular reading glasses and had short dark hair and a stubbly beard.

Charlie - My name is Charles Nash, codename Camouflage. I am a specialist in black ops espionage and undercover operations as well as technical systems.

Finally a brash American with spikey yellow hair stands up dressed similar to Ralf and Clark with green military pants and an orange vest.

Guile - The name's Guile, well actually my parents named me William but I never liked that so I prefer Guile, or if you're kind enough you can call me Ace. I'm kind of surprised you didn't recognise me since I'm the top gun pilot from the air force base around here. I even played against you two boys in one of our Army/Air Force football games.

Ralf and Clarke looked a bit puzzled after Guile's introduction while Leona maintained her cool demeanor.

Clark - Look I'm all for meeting the new guys and all but this all sounds a bit too serious for new recruits. I'm sure we have plenty good men on base.

Leona - Well as many MEN as we have I for one am happy to have another girl on the team. She said looking over at the blonde.

Ralf - I don't mind having some new blood on the squad even if they're on loan but me, Clarke and Leona are a unit. You've seen us in action, you trained us, you know what we can do.

As Ralf finished Heidern calmly proceeded to open a folder pulling out three newspaper articles that he distributed between the Ikari Warriors. The three read on with a look of complete amazement at the newspaper articles gaining a newfound respect for their new teammates.

_"England celebrates as M16 bring in the assasinated body of a national terrorist that has escaped numerous attempts at capture for years"._

_"French authorities seize $200m of illegal firearms and explosives. After years of investigations and undercover work, one unknown infiltrator has succeeded where many have failed"._

_"American military praised for bringing in a group of escaped criminal masterminds. The four underworld figures attempted to flee the country to escape authorities but even with a head start advantage one of our fine pilots managed to bring them down in one piece"._

The Ikari team looked on in respect now seeing their new teammates in a new light.

Guile - There's another one where I bombed an illegal arms factory. I'll have to bring it in next time.

Heidern - Thank you William. We will meet here again at 1500 hours and I expect all of you to be on time (looking at Ralf and Clarke). I have prepared a team member statistical and information package for each of you so that you know your team in and out. I sincerely hope you use this time to get to know one another because any one of these people here just might save your life. Dismissed.

..._**To be continued**_


	2. Soldier Stats

**SOLDIER STATS**

Ralf Jones:  
><span>Field Leader

Codename: **Chief**

Nationality: Brazilian/American

Height - 185cm

Weight - 95kg

Specialisation:

Strategy and tactical

Explosives and demolition

Guerilla warfare

Automatic arms

Knives

Fighting style - Boxing

Clark Still:

Codename: **Commando**

Nationality: Argentinian/American

Height - 192cm

Weight - 102g

Specialisation:

Heavy artillery

Rockets

Fighting style - Wrestling

Leona Hiedern:

Codename: **Rebel**

Nationality: Russian/American

Height - 162cm

Weight - 58kg  
>Specialisation:<p>

Vehicle operations

Tanks

Tactical planning

Technical systems

Uzi

Fighting style - Kung Fu

William F. Guile:

Codename: **Ace**

Nationality: American

Height - 175cm

Weight - 78kg  
>Specialisation:<p>

Aircraft pilot

Pistols

Fighting style - Capoeira and acrobatics

Charlie Nash:

Codename: **Camoflouge**

Nationality: French

Height - 180cm

Weight - 83kg  
>Specialisation:<p>

Black ops

Infiltration

Intel and espionage

Undercover operations

Communications systems

Fighting style - Black ops training/Kickboxing and Ju Jitsu.

Cammy White:

Codename: **Killer Bee**

Nationality: British

Height - 167cm

Weight - 62kg  
>Specialisation:<p>

Long range assasination

Sniper

Fighting style - Karate and Taekwando

..._**To be continued**_


	3. Fortress

Soldier Force

This story contains the various military characters from King of Fighters and Street Figher. The main characters are listed.

KOF - Ralf Jones, Clarke Still, Leona Heidern.

SF - Charlie Nash, William Guile, Cammy White.

Events take place prior to the animated Street Fighter 2 V. Charlie Nash appears as he does in the film with short dark hair and a beard and Cammy has no Shadowlaw connections.

Five days later Soldier Force shipped out and made their way to Shadowlaw with William Guile in the pilot seat. All the soldiers had their own ways of readying themselves for battle. Cammy was feverishly cleaning her sniper rifle, Ralf had his knives laid out and examined them closely, Clarke was making the final adjustments on his heavy arms, Charlie Nash was focusing himself by drawing landscapes he saw from the plane window, while Leona sat in silence keeping to herself.

Eventually they made their way to Shadowlaw base in their heavy armoured mobile base. Shadowlaw base had the appearance of modern day fortress and was located not far from the city. With Leona driving them to outside perimiter Soldier Force scoped out thier next move. Ralf and Charlie went on foot as they were the best qualified for this job with Charlie being an expert in stealth and block ops, and Ralf being a trained guerrila tactician. They observed there were three shadowlaw guardsmen on the top rail above the entry gates as well as two armed guards in front of the gate giving them 5 targets to start with. A plan was in motion and they were on their way.

Killer Bee positioned herself strategically so as to take out her targets without the possibility of self compromise while the rest of Soldier Force remained nearby in their mobile base. Killer Bee pulled back her bolt and started shooting taking out the first three targets on the top rail while the two guards on ground level scurried through a door in the wall. For a minute it appeared clear while Cammy went back to her fellow soldiers as Leona drove head on into the fortress making their way towards the stronghold gate. Suddenly the two previous guards appeared on a platform with two vulcan sentry guns showering Soldier Force with bullets as Leona made their way around evading fire. Ralf and Charlie jumped out off the rear hatch armed with grenade launcher mounted machine guns and proceeded shooting four grenades at the sentry guns blowing them up, as both soldiers saluted each other with respect.

With no immediate threats Ralf Jones then approached the gate setting off an explosive charge as he made his way out off blast range. Meanwhile the rest of the team abandoned their vehicle and armed themselves for battle. As the smoke cleared after the blast twenty Shadowlaw soldiers proceeded forth only to be met by a barrage of grenades and gunfire from Soldier Force.

Ralf - The coast is clear and we have entry. Leona bring up schematics where do we go from here.

Leona - At the rear of the building there's a helicopter base with a dozen helictopers, all armed with missiles and machine guns. We'll need to gain entrance into the building through covert access, if we go in guns blazing that'll be suicide.

Clarke - So where's that leave us?

Guile - Get me in one of those choppers. I bet each one of those babies has enough firepower to turn this place into dust.

Ralf - Be that as it may, our mission is to take out Bison without drawing too much attention or else we'll end up on the chopping block and this will all be for nothing. I've got a plan...

As soldier force made their way around the building towards the side they managed to stay out of view off the shadowlaw troops while they watched on. Suddenly a mighty man stepped forth, wearing large shoulder pads and a cape, and they knew that this could be none other than Bison himself. Soldier force could not make a move because they were too outnumbered. Then in a demonic voice Bison uttered - "Looks like somebody wants to bring down Shadowlaw. Release the heavy arms troops".

As Soldier force continued hiding waiting for the right moment, four heavily armored droids appeard out of the fortress, each with armour like a tank, and firepower to match, while Bison made his way back with his human soldiers.

Killer Bee - This is what they mean by getting stuck between a rock and a hard place. We go left it's the helicopters, if we go right it's the droids.

Ralf - Charlie, you're an infiltration pro. Find a way to get us in, we'll handle these guys.

Charlie salouted his comrades and made his way around to obtain entry. Seeing one guard he attacked him from behind strangling the guard, and take on his uniform and ID. He then proceeded to make his way into the fortress.

His teammates were trying to hold of the armored droids but could not make it through their thick armor with machineguns, pistols and uzi's.

Clarke - Ok so basic firearms don't work but I've got an idea. Ralf, toss a grenade at them.

As Ralf threw a grenade distracting the androids Clarke jumped out with his heavy duty minigun. As the massive commando yelled out and unleashed a rampage heavy duty fire onto the droids cutting through them with bullets like a hot knife through butter. As he knocked off some of their armor he gave the signal and Leona shot them with a stinger bazooka blowing up the now exposed droids. Suddenly a door opened and a familiar voice came out. It was Charlie "Camoflouge" Nash in shadowlaw gear. Calling them in.

Ralf - Well that's one more time we've cheated death. The five of us will go through armed and dangerous. Charlie, you go along and see if you can get in close enough to Bison and take him out. One way or the other he's going down, and so is Shadowlaw.

..._**To be continued**_


	4. Infiltration 1

Soldier Force

This story contains the various military characters from King of Fighters and Street Figher. The main characters are listed.

KOF - Ralf Jones, Clarke Still, Leona Heidern.

SF - Charlie Nash, William Guile, Cammy White.

Events take place prior to the animated Street Fighter 2 V. Charlie Nash appears as he does in the film with short dark hair and a beard and Cammy has no Shadowlaw connections.

Soldier Force entered Shadowlaw base with Charlie in Shadowlaw gear splintering off to operate undercover.

Ralf - Alright so here's our objectives list:

Download Shadowlaw network data.

Neutralise helicopters.

Neutralise missiles and weapons.

Eliminate Bison

And ofcourse we have to make it out alive.

Ralf stroked his bandana nervously and continued - "We're going to split up in two. Guile, Cammy your with me to disarm the weapons systems. Clarke you go with Leona to the mainframes. I'm hoping Charlie can get close enough to Bison to call us in and we'll worry about the helicopters later".

The team split in two directions both with their own targets and mission plan. Clarke and Leona made their way to the shadowlaw mainframe, Leona armed with her twin uzi sub machine guns while Clarke had his goliath minigun and rocket launcher. As they approached the mainframe there were three guards approaching them and a fourth behind a shielded machine gun turret. Both soldiers stood apart behind two seperate walls while the guards continued firing. With a brief pause in the crossfire Leona ran across to Clarke's side of the wall firing both her guns at the three soldiers.

Clarke - How many did you hit?

Leona - I got a confirmed kill on two of them. One is wounded and has dropped their weapon

Clarke - That leaves us with that big turret but I know the model.

Leona - Can your minigun get through the shielding?

Clarke - It's titanium reinforced. I can shoot through after 10 seconds of firing but it'll turn me to dust in that time. That gun packs a punch but it's as mobile as grandpa's farm truck and holds about 7 rounds a clip. That bonehead just wasted 4 when he saw us so I guess that leaves him with 3.

Leona - Well if it's as big and slow as you say then I'll make a distraction.

Before Clarke could object her idea Leona slid across the the floor drawing fire from the turret. Each round missing her left a dent in the floor. Without hesitation Clarke came out with his rocket launcher and fired into the gunman blowing him to bits along with the enormous gun. He looked in shock at Leona and exclaimed - "OK! Don't you ever do that again. And I actually mean it this time".

Leona smirked back at him as they proceeded on. They finally made it into a large room filled with computers which had several programmers and two armed guards. Leona felt nervous. They could take out the armed guards but the firefight would destroy their computers. Shadowlaw would still have the information backed up but they wouldn't get the necessary data. As she looked at her colossal teammate he replied to her - "I'll shoot through the glass and ceiling. The debris will catch everyone off guard then you run in taking out the guards.

As Leona took point Clarke unleashed his gun shattering the windows with glass flying and bits of ceiling collapsing. As everyone cowered Leona went through taking out the two guards while the computer tech staff dropped to the floor as soon as they saw the massive commando walk through. Leona examined the computer staff for weapons and taking away any communication devices while Clarke stood guard. When the check was finalised the computer operators were tied and gagged while Leona got to work on the systems.

Leona pulled out a portable unit which would transmit all the data directly back to headquarters, looking through the information as it transfered she exclaimed - "There's some nasty terrible stuff in here. Bison has what he calls a Doll Factory where he holds a over a dozen specially trained women which obey his every command through a mind control device attached to the back of their head. These dolls feel no emotion and operate at superhuman capacity. What kind of a madman are we dealing with".

Clarke - Not your average terrorist dictator. I read the file, it says this guy is really something else. I kind of wonder what else he uses those dolls for.

Leona - And get this. Shadowlaw has invented a type of energy form called Psycho Power. If Bison can use this in the form of a missile, then if these numbers are right he could destroy entire cities.

Clarke - I'd say he wants to hold the world for ransom but from what we know about this guy, he'll probably nuke a country just for shits and giggles.

Leona - Here's something. Looks like Bison has an arena in the base. He makes $20,000,000 a year by holding underground fights between his goons and captured soldiers.

Clarke - That S.O.B. probably gets pleasure from the brawls. Man what I wouldn't give to shove my boot up his ass.

Suddenly both soldiers heard a sound like an animal running past. As they looked around they heard that sound again. Both soldiers spread out, Leona with her twin uzi's aimed and Clarke with his minigun ready to unleash. Clarke felt a powerful jab into the back of his knee throwing him down on the floor, immediately following with a strike across the head. As he raised his gaze he was met with a young asian woman dressed in a tight blue uniform holding a spear to his throat, staring at him with a still look on her face. Leona pointed her guns at the spear wielding woman signaling her to drop the weapon, but then she felt a whip grab her by the neck from behind as she collapsed to the floor dropping her weapons. She tried desperately to loosen the hold pulling out her butterfly knife but then she saw a woman apporach her in identical uniform with brown hair and who sprayed Leona with a sedative making her pass out, while the spear wielding doll took out Clarke the a thrust to his throat with the butt end of her staff.

..._**To be continued**_


	5. Infiltration 2

Soldier Force

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters, they are property of Capcom, SNK and any other respective owners.**

This story contains the various military characters from King of Fighters and Street Figher. The main characters are as listed.

KOF - Ralf Jones, Clarke Still, Leona Heidern.

SF - Charlie Nash, William Guile, Cammy White.

Events take place prior to the animated Street Fighter 2 V. Charlie Nash appears as he does in the film with short dark hair and a beard and Cammy has no Shadowlaw connections.

Ralf lead Cammy and Guile through to the missile launch room. On approach they spied a corridor with three guards where two stood by the door while one patrolled the entrance. Ralf jumped out from hiding and tackled down the patrol guard and as the other two pursued they were met with a hook to the jaw from Guile and a knockout kick by Cammy.

The trio proceeded to the entrance door where Ralf turned and said "Ok team we're going into hostile territory. Weapons check".

Guile - I've got two pistols and an AK-47

Cammy - I've got my sniper and one backup pistol

Ralf - Well I've got my assault rifle and a bunch of explosives so I'll lead.

As Ralf took out a plastique explosive kit to open the door the other two stood guard, Guile grew a little restless.

Guile - So what is with all the hats. I mean Clark always has his schoolboy hat thing. Ralf you're always in bandana and even you Cammy had that killer beret.

Cammy - Guile could you please do me a favor?  
>Guile - Sure what?<p>

Cammy - Shut the hell up we're about to go in.

As the door blew open the team stormed in keeping close to the entrance with Ralf and Clarke shooting out their automatic rifles while Cammy took out one guard in the distance. They proceeded forward until two automatic wall mounted sentry guns shot at them and the soldiers ducked behind a steel wall.

Ralf - There's still a bunch of guards out there. Why aren't they coming for us?

Cammy - Those sentry guns are automated. My guess is they can't tell the difference between us and their own and they'll shoot down anyone.

Guile - So take out the guns first. Not exactly easy as pie. How's your sniper looking Killer Bee?

Cammy - I'm packing my high calibre shooter but I need to see where they're positioned.

Guile pulls out a small mirror and slides it over to Cammy and she uses it to position her targets.

Cammy - Thanks Guile. Althought I do wonder what kind of man carries a mirror with him.

Guile - Strategy mostly in case you wanna see around the corner without sticking out your head. Plus I gotta keep my hair great.

Cammy took aim and took down one sentry gun then immediately the other and signalled the two men. With that Ralf and Guile pulled out their automatic guns and shot down several guards in the distance. Assuming they had put everyone down, Cammy stood guard while the two proceeded onwards. Without warning three guards arose in the distance with their guns firing fortunately missing the soldiers. The two soldiers exchanged looks and said to each other-

Guile - I'm out. You?  
>Ralf - Mine's jammed up on me. My fault for going trigger happy.<p>

Guile - I got this covered

Guile pulling out his two pistols stood up and before the guards could register started firing putting them both down. Ralf went over to examine the dead holding out his large hunting knife in case of danger and kept his other hand near his left holster. He turned to Guile and replied "They're down. BEHIND YOU"!

Guile turned around with his two pistols but a guard stood with a gun pointed to his head and said "One of you makes a move I'll blow your friend's pineapple head off". In the flash of an eye a minature knife flew into the guard sending him back then Guile finished him off with a bullet. Cammy approached the two and said "Nice moves boys. But don't you think there was something odd there"?

Guile - Odd? We handed their asses to them that's what.

Ralf - She's right Ace. They had a few chances to take us down but they waited almost as if they want us alive. Gonna grab that earpiece and hear it out.

Ralf picked up the guard's earpiece but heard nothing but static and remarked "Strange. It sounds like the signal is being intentionally blocked. Aaaw hell let's just get this over and done with. Missile controls are over there so let's just blow it to hell".

The soldiers approached the controls when suddenly a screen came through the floor in front of the soldiers. Guile examined the glass and said "This is some serious bulletproof shielding".

Ralf - You know this stuff?

Guile - Yep jet fighter grade stuff. None of our bullets will put a dent and I don't recommend explosives coz it'll send it flying our way.

Cammy - Well lets just try this the old fashioned way then.

The three soldiers put down their weapons and went forth in turns concentrating on the one spot.

Guile - **Sonic Boom**

And punched with both fists creating a flash that made a crack in the screen.

Cammy - **Cannon Drill**

With both feet first she plunged forth opening the crack further.

Ralf - **Galactica Phantom**

And with a flying fist he finally put a crack in the screen.

Guile - Fuck me silly. For all our effort that's all we could do.

Cammy - Well Bison obviously wants to keep his precious psycho missiles safe.

Ralf - That hole is enough. I can wire my explosives through there, and even better that screen will protect us.

Within a few minutes Ralf managed to set a small charge which blew the control section of the computer station completely disabling the missiles. The three cheered and Ralf then tried to radio Clark and Leona but couldn't get through to his surprise.

As the soldiers went to get their guns out of nowhere a steel fan flew at them landing ing front of Guile. As they looked up they saw a woman in Shadolaw uniform with a brown hair in a long ponytail with several more steel fans on her uniform. Beside her an asian woman appeared identically dressed only holding a three section staff and then a third woman who was native american and had two twin hatchets.

Ralf - What the hell are those women.

Guile - I dunno. The Pussycat Dolls? Spice Girls?

Cammy - Oh god no! They're Bison's Dolls.

The Asian doll threw a shuriken in front of Cammy as she went for her gun, and as Ralf dived for his weapon the Native American landed one hatchet in front of him connected by a rope. She then jumped at him with the other hatchet missing but quickly striking him in the jaw with the blunt end knocking him back. Ralf came back at her with his knife trying to land a strike but her speed was beyond human and each time he striked he was deflected then she took him down with two kicks and a punch. Not yet ready to admit defeat Ralf tried another tactic striking with his knife so she would catch it and in that moment threw his massive fist into her slender frame, then again into her jaw.

To his amazement his fists did almost nothing as the girl stepped back without feeling anything. Ralf screamed "Watchout they're stronger than they look" then suddenly the doll leaped towards Ralf and punched him in the stomach folding him in half then uppercutting him in the jaw. As he lay defeated he still couldn't help but try to get up but the last thing he saw was the doll pulling out a stun gun and shooting a tranquilizer at him.

Guile was not having much luck of his own and could not even pay attention to his teammates. This doll came at him with two fans circling then flew at him with a flying kick. Guile was fotunate that his particular style of combat focused on acrobatics as well as muscle so he narrowly evaded the kick but was met with a backhand at lightning fast speed knocking him back. Guile looked up thinking to himself "Holy shit that skinny girl's stronger than she looks". As she charged at him, Guile sommersaulted to the side but the doll just as swiftly sommersaulted at him landing a kick in the gut. Reeling in pain Guile did not back down and came at her with an uppercut that narrowly missed and followed with a sidekick that knocked the doll back but she just as swiftly stood upright.

Guile was growing more and more frustrated that he was getting beaten by his opponent so he decided to give it his all. He reached both arms back and threw both glowing fists forward yelling out "SONIC BOOM" but before he could connect she leaped into the air and descended on him with elbow taking him down. As he lay near concussed the doll pulled out a stun gun and shot a tranquilizer into him and the next thing he saw was blackout.

Their blonde sniper friend wasn't having too much luck on her own. Unarmed she was against a superior opponent with a staff but Cammy was no slouch in combat. With her ultra agility she managed to dodge several strikes then came at the doll with a punch followed by two kicks that would put anyone else down but the woman didn't feel it and simply replied by smacking Cammy in the ribs with her staff sending her down. No sooner did Cammy spring back up avoiding a another strike and elevating herself on her hands landed both boot clad feet straight into her opponents chin sending her off her feet.

Impressed at her fortunate strike she came back with a spinning backhand which missed and then sommersaulted over the doll hoping to strike her from the rear but as soon as Cammy landed, within the blink of an eye the doll spun around taking out Cammy with a kick. Before Cammy could recover the doll attacked her with a jab of the staff followed by a swipe to the feet and an overhead strike. As Cammy tried to stand she looked up and saw a tranquilizer dart shooting into her neck and she passed out.

..._**To be continued**_


	6. Infiltration 3

Soldier Force

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters, they are property of Capcom, SNK and any other respective owners.**

This story contains the various military characters from King of Fighters and Street Figher. The main characters are as listed.

KOF - Ralf Jones, Clarke Still, Leona Heidern.

SF - Charlie Nash, William Guile, Cammy White.

Events take place prior to the animated Street Fighter 2 V. Charlie Nash appears as he does in the film with short dark hair and a beard and Cammy has no Shadowlaw connections.

* * *

><p>Disguised as a Shadowlaw guard Charlie Nash was making amazing progress. So far he managed to get data on the dolls, psycho power and and found out that their intel has been hacked and the psycho missile controls had been destroyed which meant that for the time Shadowlaw was not a threat to the outside world but still had to be neutralised. Now he was making his way closer to the chambers of M. Bison but as he approached the final hallway there stood two of 's dolls, Juli a young brown haired girl armed with two tonfa and beside her was Juni who was a blonde armed with two tasers.<p>

Juli stuck out her Tonfa and ordered in a robotic voice "Halt Soldier".

Charlie - I wish to see master Bison.

Juni - To see the master you must remove your helmet and provide a retina and fingerprint scan for authorisation and only then will a request be made to master Bison.

Charlie stood anxious knowing that beneath his Shadowlaw armour was his command soldier force outfit and knowing what the dolls are capable of he would be killed on sight. He pretended to reach his identification then rapidly pulled out his pistol and quickly fired at the two dolls and ran. He looked back to see the dolls where down on the ground bleeding but as though they couldn't feel any pain were still moving and about to stand. Charlie looked around the room to determine his surroundings and it appeared that luck was on his side as he saw a large pipe running along the ceiling. Pulling out his grappling gun aiming at the pipe then climbed on top.

As he stood perched on the pipe, Juli and Juni were already up as though uninjured while bleeding from an arm and a shoulder bullet shot. Charlie stood carefully and took a shot from his pistol but missed giving away his position. Both dolls looked up and Juli threw her tonfa at Charlie hitting him in the leg throwing him off balance and falling off but hanging on by his arms and dropping his pistol. As the dolls approached he swung himself towards the two landing a descending kick into Juli's jaw then immediately pulled out a flashbang grenade with a five second detonation and dived away covering his head as the charge went off.

When he turned around the two dolls were disorientated so not wasting any time he went after Juni who had her back to him and pulling out his garrot suffocated her to death. Juli meanwhile was just getting her bearings and was swinging her tasers wildly not giving Charlie a chance to get in. Once she saw him she charged at Charlie as he dodged thanks to her compromised speed. She came at him again landing a kick into him which threw him against the wall then as Juni charged with her electric charged batons he dropped to the floor missing her strike. Before she could attack him again Charlie found Juli's tonfa on the floor just within his reach and slid over to grab it just in time to deflect Juni's strike. She came at him with another hit this time with her advanced strength both weapons snapped leaving Charlie on the ground and defenceless.

Looking down at Charlie, Juni lifted her foot to crush him beneath her boot and with that opportunity Charlie leaned back against the wall and thrust both legs against her knee. As she tripped over he caught her by the arm rolling over on top of her snapping her arm at the shoulder. While she did not scream Juni convulsed in pain throwing Charlie off, then as she lay on the ground shaking Charlie recovered his pistol and unloaded the clip into her putting her down finally.

As he stood over the two dolls ready to continue he looked down at Juli and saw a light blinking in her pocket. He approached took out the switch which she must have activated while he was choking her. As he looked closer he read "Maxima engage". Charlie wasn't sure what that meant but then as he turned around he heard thundering footsteps and there stood a large man who was 7 foot tall in a thick jacket with large boots and very obvious sideburns, and then in a deep mechanical voice he said "Maxima engaged"!

* * *

><p>Charlie stood face to face with an incredibly imposing looking man who stood staring at Charlie without expression. Charlie was no fool and knew he would have to fight so he would try to use his speed to outmaneuver his opponent so he swiftly ran to his right making his way around but Maxima simply stuck out his arm which knocked Charlie off his feet. Charlie crawled backwards thinking to himself "That is no man. No human could have an arm like that" but then he remembered those women he had just fought off and grew more confused.<p>

As the giant proceeded towards him Charlie grew desperate and pulled off his shadowlaw jacket to access his personal weapons. He first pulled took a backup pistol and unloaded the entire clip into the giant but he barely reacted and now Charlie was certain that Maxima was a robot. He put his gun back in it's holster and threw out another flashbang grenade which had no impact on Maxima but moreso made Charlie see stars. He then threw a smoke bomb hoping to escape in the confusion but even though Charlie made his best attempt to escape, Maxima locked onto him and caught him by the arm lifting him a good several inches of the floor. Maxima first stared at Charlie examining him with glowing eyes then when he finished he lifted his fist to slam Charlie with an earth shattering punch.

Realising that desperate times require desperate measures Charlie pulled out an explosive with a spike attachement and jammed it into Maxima's right shoulder. Maxima then said in his robotic voice "Foreign object detected" and released Charlie who ran back. As Maxima reached for the grenade it exploded taking of his right arm and left hand and revealing a steel frame and wires. This was not however the robot's end to Charlie's dissapointment as Maxima again said "This unit has been compromised" and seemed to turn off it's power, but within second his chest began to glow as his chestplate opened up revealing an energy cannon.

Now Charlie was at a loss. He used up all his explosives and had no way out as the cannon aimed at him in the corner. As he looked around he saw one remaining baton taser that remained previously used by Juli which he grabbed and activating it drove it into the cannon and made off. As he watched from the opposite side of the room the cannon shorted out and resulted in a small explosion breaking down Maxima and now finally Charlie could catch his breath.

* * *

><p>Charlie caught his breath and pulled out a spy camera taking a photo of his victory to have something to show off later on. Once he caught his breath he put his shadowlaw jacket and helmet back on and reloaded his pistol with his final clip. He picked up an access card from one of the dolls which allowed him passage to Bison. He walked through the doorway which lead through a bridge like corridor with overlooking cameras and laser sentry guns but Charlie was a master of stealth and infiltration and felt no fear.<p>

Finally he made his way through to a control room with a technician, two armed guards and himself in his full red gear with steel boots, military cap and large shoulder pads seated in a large throne like chair overlooking a combat arena. One guard approached him and said "Guard. State your objective".

Charlie - I am here as per request of Master Bison.

The guard turned around to face Bison and at that instant Charlie grabbed the guard from behind and using his rifle unleashed a barrage of bullets, then as he finished he pushed the guard forward and shot him.

Charlie looked around the room and saw two dead soldiers, a wounded technician but Bison remained seated and unharmed despite the multiple bullet holes around him. Without pause Charlie picked up the guards machine gun and aimed at Bison but he simply held out his hand and the rifle began to glow a dark purple color and no matter how hard Charlie pushed the gun would not fire.

Bison than rose from his seat almost floating and gestured his hand upwards and Charlie flew against the wall completely immobilised. Bison approached and ripped of Charlie's helmet and looked at him directly in the eye and in an almost growl replied - Charlie "Camouflage" Nash, did you really think I was unaware of your attempt on my life. Do you honestly think you or your friends would still be alive had I not allowed it.

Charlie tried to reply but began filling dizzy and felt like he was suffocating. Bison stood with his arm raised and continued - I have two best friends fighting each other right now with one under mind control. I have been planning this fight for months and you are making me miss it. I should kill you right now but I will let you share the fate of your friends!

And with that Charlie fell unconscious.

..._**To be continued**_


	7. Warm up

Soldier Force

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters, they are property of Capcom, SNK and any other respective owners.**

This story contains the various military characters from King of Fighters and Street Figher. The main characters are as listed.

KOF - Ralf Jones, Clarke Still, Leona Heidern.

SF - Charlie Nash, William Guile, Cammy White.

Events take place prior to the animated Street Fighter 2 V. Charlie Nash appears as he does in the film with short dark hair and a beard and Cammy has no Shadowlaw connections.

* * *

><p>Charlie woke up the next day in a holding room dressed in a brown Karate gi. He looked around and found Ralf, Clark and Guile together in the same room also dressed in colored karate gi and surrounded by armed guards.<p>

Clarke - Guess they got you too Charlie. Girls beat you up as well?

Charlie - Not exactly Clarke. I took out two of those dolls myself as well as their Maxima robot.

Ralf - Maxima robot? They must've given you extra strong sleeping pills cause those dolls where a mean fight.

Charlie - I am an infiltrator Ralf. I have my methods of taking out my opponents.

Clarke - So how you end up here. I was with Leona when I got blind sided and these two got knocked out. Shit where the hell did they take the girls.

Charlie - Don't know my friend but I saw Bison face to face. He is not a human, he is some kind of demon. No man can do what he did.

Ralf - Do tell.

Charlie - The psycho power. It flows through his body. He survived a shower of bullets and threw me against the wall with a wave of his hand from halfway across the room.

Ralf - Ok I'm calling the elephant in the room. Why the hell are we all dressed like Karate kid?

Charlie - My guess. Bison's gonna put us in the arena.

Clarke - Great, at least we're alive. Hey you guys hear that?

The three men looked around and found Guile huddled up by himself at the end of the room crying. Clarke approached him putting his arm around Guile and said - Hey buddy what's wrong?

Guile - This isn't fair. I'm an air force pilot not a soldier this isn't what I'm supposed to be doing.

Ralf - Look Guile we're all upset. Charlie's a spy, Cammy's a sniper and Leona drives our tanks and vehicles. The only marines here are me and Clarke and you reckon we wanted to ge locked up like this?

Guile - You guys just don't understand. I have a wife and daughter back home.

The three soldiers looked in surprise at Guile as a tear rolled down his cheek. He looked back and said - What you think it's funny. You think I can't have family just like the rest of you?

Clark - Not at all Ace. I mean aside from you're flat top I don't see why not.

Guile - Me and the wife have been having so much trouble because of this. After we got married everything was going well. Julia and I were happy and when we found out our daughter was on the way and I even took a desk job to keep safe and promised never to go into combat again but ever since they told me about Shadowlaw 6 months ago I've been going mad.

Ralf - So you got personal beef with these guys?

Guile - Yeah it's personal alright. I found out that these were the guys that kidnapped my best friend Vince and for the last 6 months I've been coming home late and obsessing over finding him and taking down Bison. Julia was supportive at first but when I stopped coming home and living on base it just took a toll on the family. I hoped that once I get back everything will go back to normal but now I just don't know what to think.

A silence filled the room while Guile regained his composure.

Ralf - You know something Guile, I really can't feel sorry for you man. You're the luckiest of any of us to have a family. I don't know about Charlie over there but look at me and Clarke, you think we have anything to go back to. Clarke at least has his wrestling class students but all I have waiting for me is my fridge and TV set.

Guile - So you two men are so decorated and admired plus you're not too bad looking. I'm surprised the women aren't chasing you like a dog after a bone.

Clarke - Well Guile after you've been knee deep in jungle warfare, spent months in POW camps and climbed out of a tank to see all your buddies dead, that changes you. I'd love nothing more than a woman to love and someone to wake up with for good but I'm just too afraid my army life will get in the way.

Guile - Wow that's something. What about you Ralf? I see you makin eyes at Leona and drooling over Cammy.

Ralf - Yeah that Leona's really something alright. Got the face of a goddess, the body of a supermodel and the heart of a soldier. Problem is she never got over her parents dying right in front of her and will never open up.

Charlie - Chasing after the general's favorite Ralf. It sounds like you're playing a dangerous game.

Clarke - More like chasing after the general's daughter there Charlie. Heidern raised Leona since she was 6 years old and they're the only family each other have.

Charlie - You're playing with fire Ralf. Maybe you should give Cammy a try if she's free. Come on she looks like a blonde Sarah Connor and Lara Croft rolled into one.

Ralf - So what about you Charlie? Any women in your life or do you just tell others what to do.

Charlie - Here and there you know. I got divorced a few years back and I have a 4 year old son.

Guile - A fathers pain eh, I know the feeling. So what happened Nash, your job got in the way?  
>Charlie - No not at all. We just grew apart over the years and found out that we've just changed too much. But to be fair it's not easy being married to a man who hides and disguises for a job. You can't spend so much time pretending to be someone else that it doesn't change a part of who you are.<p>

Ralf - So here we are, three single guys and broomhead.

Guile - Count me as a single. Won't surprise me if I come home to a locked door and sleep on the couch.

Charlie - actually I do have a girlfriend back home. She's also in defence and has a 5 year old girl so it's been good so far.

Clarke - Well Ralf it's just me and you again, as always.

Ralf - No Clarke we are all in this together. Last week we were individual men but today we are **SOLDIER FORCE**.

Three armed guards walked in with guns aimed at the four men and one of them said - On your feet! Proceed to the Arena.

As they marched out with their arms raisd and locked behind their head Ralf asked - Charlie, Guile. You guys any good at hand to hand combat?

Charlie - Are you kidding me? I'm a master close range assasin.

Guile - Yeah didn't you read my file? I'm in charge of close quarters combat training down at the airforce base.

..._**To be continued**_


	8. Arena 1

Soldier Force

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters, they are property of Capcom, SNK and any other respective owners.**

This story contains the various military characters from King of Fighters and Street Figher. The main characters are as listed.

KOF - Ralf Jones, Clarke Still, Leona Heidern.

SF - Charlie Nash, William Guile, Cammy White.

Events take place prior to the animated Street Fighter 2 V. Charlie Nash appears as he does in the film with short dark hair and a beard and Cammy has no Shadowlaw connections.

* * *

><p>The four men walked out dressed in their appointed colored Karate gi and seperateed into different ends of the arena. Charlie wore brown, Clarke was in blue, Guile was in orange and Ralf was in green. They stood in the middle of the arena and looked around to see only a small audience who nonetheless wanted to see violence and they heard screams from the crowd "You're going down soldier boy", "I got 7:1 odds you go down hard" and other vile comments which they shut out.<p>

A hologram of appeared in the centre of the arena in between all of them and began speaking - My dear gentlemen you have given me a great pleasure in joining our festivities. The damage you have done to my base has been great but once word got out of such fine soldiers competing in my arena the bets started flying in from all sides, as a matter of fact I may even have to thank you.

Clarke yelled at the hologram - Fuck you monster. Where are the girls?

M. Bison - If you survive this I promise that I will return your female companions to you but in the meantime you have all been assigned fitting opponents. Firstly you Ralf Jones. One man army and leader of this band of soldiers, I hear your fists can break through steel. Behold your opponent - Balrog!

A large African American man walked out into the arena and stood in front of Ralf. This man wore a blue shirt and matching color shorts with red boxing gloves and looked like someone that may have been a las vegas heavyweight title holder. Balrog stared down at Ralf who was a few inches shorter with a fierce look in his eyes while Ralf stared back looking completely unphased.

M. Bison - And your brother in arms the Commando Clarke Still. I have heard that you can handle large and heavy weapons but lets see how you handle your opponent, the red cyclone - Zangief!

An enormous mountain of a man proceeded into Clarke's corner of the arena and everyone looked in shock at this man bear. He was 7 foot tall and had a rough beard and scars on his body and his size made Clarke look like a lightweight against the Russian wrestler. Zangief stood without sign of any emotion until he pounded his fist into his hand and revealed a crooked smile.

M. Bison - Now who do we have here the great pilot William F Guile, or as you like to call yourself - Ace. You have quiet the reputation to fly high and fast and from what I've seen you're just as good at handling yourself. Now let's see you handle the ninjitsu matador - Vega!

A masked man leaped into the arena in a sommersault and followed by flying cartwheels towards Guile then stopped and Guile looked in surprise at the long haired man with a snake tattoo around his chest. Guile then took a step back when he saw the man wearing a foot long three prong claw on his right arm.

Guile looked around and yelled in all directions - Bison you coward. You send in an armed assailant to fight me unarmed? Why don't you come and take me yourself or are you to scared HUH?

Bison's hologram disappeared from the centre of the arena and reappeared between Guile and Vega and said - Vega your bravado is most impressive however for this fight I do request you remove your weapon.

Vega grabbed his right hand and hesitated but a stern look from his master he knew there would be consquences for disobidience and removed his claw handing it to one of the guards. Then as he removed the weapon he held his arms to the audience one more time and a cheer went through.

M. Bison's hologram again disappered and shifted to Charlie and the hologram appeared so lifelike that Charlie nearly attacked it. then spoke - And last but not least, Charlie Camouflage Nash. You disguised yourself as one of my men, you infiltrated my base. You even took out two of my dolls and my Maxima robot and you came ever so close to killing me. I would not deny you less than one of my great fighters - Victor Sagat!

As the name Victor Sagat was called out an enormous cheer went through the audience as he stepped out. Sagat was far taller than Charlie and intimidating to anyone who would stand before him. He had a shaved head and was dressed in kickboxing attire and showed signs of a veteran fighter with an eyepatch and a large scar running along his chest.

Finally as 's hologram disappeared it uttered in a loud booming voice **FIGHT!**

..._**To be continued**_


	9. Arena 2

Soldier Force

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters, they are property of Capcom, SNK and any other respective owners.**

This story contains the various military characters from King of Fighters and Street Figher. The main characters are as listed.

KOF - Ralf Jones, Clarke Still, Leona Heidern.

SF - Charlie Nash, William Guile, Cammy White.

Events take place prior to the animated Street Fighter 2 V. Charlie Nash appears as he does in the film with short dark hair and a beard and Cammy has no Shadowlaw connections.

* * *

><p>As the mark went off to commence combat the four soldiers went against their opponents. Ralf was up against a fighter with a style similar to his own but unlike Balrog, Ralf was a master strategist so he waited for his opponent to make first move to test him. As Ralf put up his defence Balrog came at him with a swift left jab that missed but the following jab caught Ralf off guard and the follow up right hand that sent Ralf stumbling despite his defence. Ralf was amazed at the boxer's strength but he quickly came back with a flurry of of punches which were all blocked but he caught Balrog with a clip on the chin with a swinging uppercut, and as the boxer reeled back Ralf followed up with another uppercut.<p>

Despite putting in two knockout hits Balrog did not even stumble which almost put a fear in Ralf knowing how his fists have smashed through steel but this human still stood up to him. Ralf saw the oppening and went in with a charge at the boxer with the hope of tackling him to the ground, so he charged forth into Balrog but was caught and even despite Ralf's best efforts he couldn't take down the boxer and was instead met with an uppercut to the jaw followed by two punches and a final swing that sent him flying back.

Ralf looked up wiping the blood of his chin as the boxer came at him with a charging fist to take him out but Ralf narrowly managed to roll out of the way to safety. He got up immediately and as Balrog came back he threw a devestating kick into his gut hoping to open the gap between them to gain more of a chance but the kick only gave Balrog a momentary pause. Ralf leapt into the and bringing his hands together over his head to come down in an exploding overhead crush and as he came down his exploding fists slammed against the boxer's arms in defence.

The power of clashing fists brought down both fighters to their knees and even the audience held their breath. Ralf was the first to stumble up on his feet looking down on the boxer and ready to go again but unexpectedly he punched Ralf in the leg bringing him down then headbutted him as he stood up and finished with a massive right fist into Ralf's chest which sent him rolling back gasping for air.

* * *

><p>Clarke moved around his opponent Zangief so that he wouldn't be immediately caught in his crushing grip. At 6 foot 5 and 230 pounds Clarke did not often come up against opponents larger than him and even so they were not so overwhelming. Now he stood before a Russian bear like man who could barely fit through a door and looked like he knew how to fight. As the lumbering giant came towards him with arms outstretched ready to grapple, Clarke took a deep breath and went for a low tackled to take down Zangief at the legs.<p>

To Clarke's surprise he managed to take down his opponent to the ground, then taking advantage of the situation he came up to Zangief's upper body to drop an elbow into his chest but was caught by an enormous hand by the face and thrown off. When Clarke came back to his senses Zangief was already back up and came at him with an outstretched arm like a clothesline to take down Clarke but he managed to dodge out of the way just in time nearly losing his cap in the process. He stood up with Zangief's back to him and tried to go in for a rear choke hold but Zangief caught a look over his shoulder and with both arms outstretched spun around in a spinning lariat knocking Clarke back off his feet.

While he got up Clarke was now feeling more and more frustrated at his failure so he decided to try focusing on agility. As Zangief tried to again grab Clarke with both arms he sidestepped right catching Zangief by one arm and then by ducking underneath twisting his left arm over into an arm lock. Clark had Zangief bent over and was trying to drop him to the ground to trap him in a shoulder lock breaking his shoulder but the big man would not budge and resisted. While maintaining his grip on Zangief's arm Clarke threw a kick into his stomach but it didn't do much except anger the giant.

With a bear like roar Zangief reared up and lifted his arm almost breaking Clarke's hold and with his right arm reached over and grabbed Clarke by the throat. Clarke tried to break the grip but instantaneously Zangief lifted Clarke off the floor with both arms gripping his throat, but Clarke did not give up and threw both legs around Zangief's neck choking him. As both men had each other in a choke hold grip Zangief leaned forward and with his crushing weight dropped Clarke down into the floor releasing his legs around his neck and knocking the breath out of Clarke. As Zangief stood back up he raised Clarke by his collar and then lifting his body with both arms threw him across the floor and put on his dirty smile while Clarke lay gasping.

* * *

><p>It was no secret, Charlie was nervous about his opponent. The man he was up against was a tall muscular Muay Thai fighter named Victor Sagat who was no doubt a deadly combatant and even though Charlie was a master of disguise and close combat assasin he was in way over his head. Charlie knew that he would have to make this a quick fight and go in for the kill.<p>

Sagat came in with two punches but Charlie kept his distance and managed to avoided getting clocked out, then leaning down he charged under the tall man's strikes and drawing in close threw a couple short range punches into Sagat's torso but looked up and saw an angry one eyed man staring down at him with rage. As Charlie attempted to withdraw he was met with a punch from Sagat and followed up with a flying knee in the stomach.

As Sagat came forth again Charlie ran at him and in the last moment slid under the floor between the tall man's legs and ended up behind him. Before Sagat could notice Charlie kicked Sagat in the back of the knee bringing him down and in that moment he lept up throwing his left arm around Sagat's neck choking him while aggressively pulling back on his right arm trying to snap his elbow.

Charlie held on for dear life trying his best to break Sagat's arm or to choke him out but he prevailed and even managed to almost break his arm free. Charlie changed tactics while holding on to snap Sagat's neck but with both arms free Sagat elbowed back into Charlie's ribs and repeated dropping Charlie off then spinning around with a pulverising roundhouse kick that sent Charlie flying and seeing stars.

* * *

><p>As the flamboyant spaniard took a bow to the audience he turned around and saw Guile looking confident as ever and spitting on the floor ready to go. Vega was no larger than Guile being same height only leaner and now that he didn't have his claw weapon Guile felt most confident. In a display of acrobatic mastery Guile leaped in a sommersault then into a kick but Vega handspringed backwards twice then as Guile flew forward with another kick Vega proceeded to evade, then Guile tried another which missed follwed by a right hook and to his dismay Vega leaped over him kicking off the back of Guile's head.<p>

Guile turned around and yelled out - "Come on pretty boy" and signalled for Vega to come at him. Vega ran forth and rolled on the ground then leaped up uppercutting Guile on his way up then following up with a spinning kick. At close range Guile managed to connect a side kick then followed up with a spinning heel kick which Vega deflected and returned with a backflip kick connecting into Guile's jaw. Vega came back at Guile with a similar rolling strike but this time prepared Guile caught his arm and threw Vega over his shoulder.

As Vega flew over Guile's shoulder he landed on his feet using his acrobatics to Guile's surprise and back kicked Guile in the stomach sending him back. Vega came back at Guile but fortunately he managed to dodge to the side avoiding his attack and Vega proceeded sommersaulting onwards then when Guile came back at him again dodged him and sent his elbow into Guile's back. Guile swung around to backfist Vega but he missed Vega narrowly and caught his ponytail pulling him back and punched him in the mask sending him reeling back. Guile laughed - "Haha. Barbie girl called says she wants her ponytail back" and ran his fingers through his flattop.

Vega grabbed his hair examining it feverishly stroking it then threw it back behind his shoulders and checked under his mask to make sure his face was unharmed and from what Guile could see of his eyes under the mask he looked enraged. Seeing his rage Guile took up a guard position and looked at his fist that slammed into the mask as Vega rapidly came at him with his fingers curled like claws he hand springed at Guile then leaped into the air slashing at Guile narrowly missing. Guile turned around seeing his feral opponent and as vega flew at him he matched him with a flying sidekick that sent Vega back. Vega stood up, turned around and ran backwards and Guile gave chase. As they approached the wall Vega jumped into the wall bouncing off with his fist into Guile's face that sent him reeling. Before Guile could come to his senses Vega leaped over Guile's shoulders and threw him over with surprising strength. Guile rolled back managing to escape the impact of the throw then as he got up the next thing he saw was Vega flying at him with a dropkick into the chest that sent him flying into the centre of the arena with his comrades.

* * *

><p>The four soldiers lay bruised, battered and bleeding in the centre of the arena as their opponents surrounded them.<p>

Clarke - Holy smokes we're getting creamed.

Charlie - Yeah are any of you seeing stars or is it just me?

Guile - No stars in my eyes but I'm seeing double for sure.

Ralf - I'm just starting to regain my breath but these guys got us owned for sure.

Clarke - So what do we do now? Round two with these guys and hope we can win.

Ralf - No, can't you see this is the point of these matchups. These guys fight like us only they're much better than we are. Stronger, faster and more skilled.

Guile - Thank you captain obvious. Any positive advice before they close in on us.

Ralf - Change dancing partners!

..._**To be continued**_


	10. Arena 3

Soldier Force

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters, they are property of Capcom, SNK and any other respective owners.**

This story contains the various military characters from King of Fighters and Street Fighter. The main characters are as listed.

KOF - Ralf Jones, Clarke Still, Leona Heidern.

SF - Charlie Nash, William Guile, Cammy White.

I've taken a few liberties with some of the characters since this is after all a fanfic so in this case Guile and Charlie don't know each other, Charlie is more based on his appearance in the Street Fighter II V movie and a few other things here and there. ENJOY.

* * *

><p>With the soldiers split up Ralf went up against Zangief to get revenge for his brother in arms. Ralf charged at the man mountain throwing several punches that connected well but eventually Zangief regained control and managed to throw Ralf away by the arm. Ralf came back in an attempt to take down the Russian again but this time Zangief was pushing against Ralf's shoulders with both arms making it hard for the soldier to get a decent shot. Finally Ralf broke the hold and threw a punch at Zangief, but before he could follow up Zangief responded with a spinning backhand smack across Ralf's head that sent him off his feet.<p>

Having had enough Ralf charged in again this time jumping with his shoulder pointed at Zangief but was caught in his death grip. As Ralf struggled to breathe and move, Zangief squeezed him harder then began a finishing manoeuvre. Zangief was about to commence a series of throws beginning with throwing Ralf backwards but in the last few moments Ralf pulled his head back and delivered an explosive headbutt cracking Zangief's jaw. Zangief dropped Ralf and reeled back grabbing onto his face while Ralf gathered his breath. When Zangief looked up in all his rage the last thing he saw was Ralf flying a him with an exploding punch into his chest, crushing his ribs and internal organs.

* * *

><p>Guile was up against a fighter much stronger than himself but he did not even pay the least bit of attention, simply rubbing his dog tags for good luck. He came at Balrog dodging left and right to confuse the boxer who kept missing his punches and swinging at air. When he came face to face he thought he'd try to take him out with his signature uppercut and threw his fist upwards into Balrogs chin. Balrog stood with his head lifted high but showed no pain and threw a hook at Guile that knocked him back then he came at Guile with another hit but Guile evaded with a somersault. Before he could completely recover, Balrog came at Guile with a big right hand and without time to move out of the way he caught Balrog by the arm and holding on leaped up and threw both feet into Balrog's chest and bounced right off the big boxer.<p>

Balrog looked at Guile sneering then charged at Guile with his arm pulled back ready to deliver a punch, then as he threw his massive fist, Guile ducked underneath throwing two sweeping kicks to knock Balrog off his balance followed by an overhead heel kick bringing him down. While he was down Guile used his speed focusing his energy by spreading both arms in a wide arch and screaming out Sonic Boom Guilr brought both glowing fists into Balrog's head. As Guile finished off his opponent he kneeled over to gather his breath while the crowd stood up in shock at seeing what was left of Balrog's face which was no more than a bloody mess.

* * *

><p>Without giving a thought Clarke charged into the Muay Thai fighter ready to take him down with his grappling skills. Sagat was himself a master fighter and met Clarke with both fists striking into his chest knocking him back then followed up with a leaping uppercut which just narrowly missed Clarke. When Sagat landed Clarke had just recovered and not wasting any time Sagat threw a pulverising roundhouse kick into Clarke's ribs but Clarke cought him by the leg and tossed him over across the floor.<p>

Almost as soon as he hit the floor, Sagat immediately got up ready to go again. Sagat went towards Clark and immediately grabbed him by the back of the neck in a clinch hold and threw his knee at Clark which was caught in defence. To avoid a repeat of the previous throw Sagat in close range threw a muay thai elbow strike across Clark's chin dizzying up the commando then as Sagat pulled his fist back to throw a finishing punch, Clark grew enraged and spreading his arms wide broke the clinch hold. With an opening he threw a big punch into Sagat's shoulder squaring him up followed by a gut kick, then with Sagat bent over Clark grabbed him by the head slamming his knee into Sagat's face then lifting Sagat over his head and dropping him down in a neck breaking powerbomb. When he looked up at the dirty gamblers in the crowd most had a stunned look on their face while there was the odd few who bet against the odds and would go home with money in their pockets.

* * *

><p>Charlie went up against Guile's previous opponent Vega the hispanic ninja. Making full use of his speed and agility Vega handspringed at Charlie then threw a series of speedy kicks and punches that Charlie narrowly evaded. When Vega was within distance Charlie used his knowledge of pressure points and nerve strikes to hit Vega in the shoulder then knee him in the stomach, however being a Shadowlaw enforcer Vega was stronger than the average opponent and responded with a somersault kick into Charlie knocking him back. When Charlie went on the offensive Vega casually flipped over him and elbowed Charlie in the back sending him stumbling forward while Vega begged praise from the crowd.<p>

Charlie turned back around and feinted a kick into Vega's knee that he avoided by stepping back then Charlie followed up with a spinning roundhouse to the head but was not fast enough to knockout Vega who ducked mockingly under the strike. Leaping from the ground Vega grabbed Charlie by his top and collar and rolled across the floor flipping Charlie over on his back then menacingly staring down at Charlie as he pinned him to the floor pulling his head back ready to slam his steel mask into Charlie's face. In that moment Charlie pulled back his legs wrapping them around Vega's neck and holding his arm pulled Vega off. Charlie held Vega in a crucifix by the arm and Vega feeling helpless looked to the guard who collected his weapon and growled out "Claaaaw. Givemeclaaaaaw" in a foul scream. The guard lifted his claw weapon but as Vega yelled Charlie pulled back and snapped Vega's elbow leaving him to scream. Charlie threw a punishing look at the guard signalling him to stay back then while Vega writhed in pain Charlie came up behind him and in a twist snapped Vega's neck and as his limp corpse dropped Charlie pulled off Vega's mask and was intrigued at what lay beneath.

* * *

><p>As Clarke, Ralf and Guile were catching their breath they noticed Charlie standing over Vega's corpse staring in curiosity and they all made their way over. In that moment they all felt a swell of pity for Vega and the others after seeing him unmasked as a handsome man who may have once had a normal life but was now a weapon of Shadowlaw.<p>

Guile - Hey chin up black ops. He's no better looking than any of us.

Charlie - I know he's just a monster like any of the others but I just think what 's done to these people.

Clarke - Try not to think about it too much man. It was kill or be killed just like any other operation.

Ralf - Clarke's right guys. We just made it out alive from a damn sticky situation.

And with that all four men raised their arms in the air in joy and threw their arms around one another in admiration of skill and courage and looked around the sea of angry faces watching them. Amongst them was one man who looked out of place and jumped up in joy screaming - I won I won, finally I won. I bet $20,000 on the soldiers 30:1 odds and it's paying off. Ooooh papa's gonna go home happy tonight.

Then suddenly out of nowhere the man stopped and started convulsing in pain as appeared floating near him and scoffed - Be silent and I will let you live or you will face my psycho power.

Suddenly in the middle of the four soldiers an explosion of purple energy appeared throwing them back and stood glowing and enraged. Looking around he said - Well aren't you clever little soldiers trading opponents. I choose all my prisoners opponents based on their own fighting abilities and I must admit that very few have managed to defeat my enforcers. I am a man of my word and even though you broke the rules I am most impressed. I hereby offer for you to join me in Shadowlaw or fall.

Ralf - Go die Bison. No way Soldier Force will join your terrorist squad.

grinned revoltingly and replied - Fine then let's just see how strong you really are and prepare to meet your next challenge.

..._**To be continued**_


	11. Arena 4

Soldier Force

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters, they are property of Capcom, SNK and any other respective owners.**

This story contains the various military characters from King of Fighters and Street Fighter. The main characters are as listed.

KOF - Ralf Jones, Clarke Still, Leona Heidern.

SF - Charlie Nash, William Guile, Cammy White.

I've taken a few liberties with some of the characters since this is afterall a fanfic so in this case Guile and Charlie don't know each other, Charlie is more based on his appearance in the Street Fighter II V movie and a few other things here and there. ENJOY.

* * *

><p>Clarke - Next challenge? The hell is this, we fought our fights and we won.<p>

Guile - You guys think it's cause we swapped fighters.

Charlie - It's nothing to do with that Guile it's because it's Bison and he won't accept defeat.

Ralf - Any guesses boys? I'm thinking he's gonna put us up against those dolls.

Charlie - Or it could be another Maxima robot. That thing was incredibly strong.

Clarke - I don't think there's any predictablity here. I mean Bison is a jerkoff but he did ask Vega to take off his claw so there's no telling what's next.

Ralf - Let's just be prepared for anything.

Moments later two massive figures with red glowing eyes walked out into the arena and the very sight of them stunned the the four soldiers as they huddled closer together. Their first opponent was a muscular man in a black gi with spikey red hair and a large ring of beads around his neck. He looked fierce and bloodthirsty and was almost glowing with a fire like aura. The second was a taller but still solid man with white hair wearing red pants and a black singlet which appeared torn from combat even though he himself appeared unharmed. He too perplexed the soldiers who believed that he almost seemed to be glowing with energy. Bison's voice echoed through the arena - Gentlemen I present to you your next two opponents - Akuma and Rugal. **BEGIN!**

* * *

><p>The soldiers huddled next to each other looking at their opponents trying to think of something.<p>

Guile - These guys are goddamn massive. What you think we should rush them?

Clarke - It's two of them and four of us. If Bison thinks this is fair then they must be packing some serious firepower.

Charlie - So we split up then. What tactics are we going to use, one distracts while the other blindsides them.

Ralf - We have to play this smart. Charlie you come with me and we'll go against Akuma. Guile, you and Clarke take Rugal.

* * *

><p>And so the showdown begins. Team leader Ralf Jones teaming up with infiltrator assasin Charlie go up against Akuma who from appearance could take either one of them with ease one on one. As Ralf and Charlie give each other a look they spread outwards and charge Akuma from both sides but as they close in he lifted one leg and in a multiple 360 motion spun around delivering a hurricane kick throwing out both men.<p>

Charlie - Is it my concussion or did electricity just come out of his foot.

Ralf - No I kind of saw the same thing but I'm not exactly 100% either.

Charlie - Well we can't rush him since he'll end up doing his thunderfoot on us. If you can distract him for a few seconds I have a technique that should take him out.

Ralf - Sure I'll go being human punching bag, just make it a clean strike.

Ralf drew Akuma's attention by shifting to the left and right then finally came at him with a charging tackle. As he approached Akuma's fist began to glow purple as he shot up into a flaming uppercut sending Ralf soaring. Meanwhile Charlie not letting himself be distracted leaped at Akuma with the aim of breaking his neck but Akuma saw him from a glance then like a shadow flowed across while Charlie jumped at empty air. When he landed he saw Ralf struggling to stand up then turned around to Akuma who's hands where glowing purple then suddenly he unleashed a ball of energy at Charlie which hit him like a sledgehammer and sent him flying next to Ralf.

Ralf - Did you see that purple thing. What the hell kind of a demon are we up against?  
>Charlie - That's infused psycho energy. I found out about it when I was infiltrating as a guard.<p>

* * *

><p>The agile Guile and big Clarke squared up against their opponent Rugal.<p>

Guile - I've had enough fighting for the day I'm gonna take him out quick. Sonic Boom!

As Guile pulled his arms back and threw a mighty glowing blow, Rugal stuck out his arm which glowed with energy and completely turned Guile's attack back on him sending Guile back in pain.

Clark - You piece of shit!

Clark charged into Rugal grabbing him with both arms but Rugal tossed him aside with a wave of his arm then kicked him in the chin followed by another kick and finally a sommersault kick of his chest that knocked Clarke to the floor.

Guile flew at Rugal with a forward sommersault kick which Rugal evaded by what looked like floating backwards then sped past Guile knocking him off with a clothesline. When Clark got up to see Guile down he screamed out - Why don't you get over here and fight like a real man eh! Rugal's eyes began glowing red as his hands started to also glow purple. He pulled his hands back as though charging up an attack but Clarke in his rage charged like a tank and Rugal hit him at close range with an energy blast that brought him down begging for air while Rugal looked down with an evil grin as both Guile and Clarke lay on either side.

* * *

><p>Ralf was almost out cold and Charlie was on his knee's from Akuma's assault. While both men struggled up Akuma flew into the air and charged another ball of energy in between his palms and shot forward into the soldiers. As Charlie looked up to see Akuma charging up he immediately lifted Ralf by the arm over his shoulder and jumped away from the blast escaping narrowly as the devestating blast left a crater in the arena floor.<p>

Ralf now standing up said - There's not much we can do here. As soon as he descends we're screwed.

Charlie - Follow my lead. I call this my **Final Mission** manoeuvre.

Ralf - Be careful Charlie you've got a son back home.

Charlie - Do not worry my friend. I'm sorry for failing in my earlier attempt.

Charlie ran into Akuma at full force that even Akuma couldn't escape, and Charlie opened with an elbow strike into Akuma's windpipe which rattled him. Charlie then followed with a strike to the throat then went in behind Akuma grabbing both arms and twisting them out and pushing his foot into Akuma's back. Despite Charlie's masterful technique he was overwhelmed by Akuma's strength as the demon pushed back into Charlie and turned around twisting Charlie's arms around then at face to face he threw him over.

Ralf stumbled over back into the fight as Charlie lay in front of Akuma. Akuma was about to kick Charlie away but with perfect timing Charlie kicked both feet into Akuma's knee that sent Akuma stumbling while Charlie rolled backwards and looking to Ralf he screamed - NOW and signalled forward. While Akuma was stunned Ralf ran forward and getting a boost from Charlie launched into the air and screaming out "**Diving Bomber**" descended into Akuma like a missile with his arms outstretched. As his fists drove into Akuma an explosive sound echoed out as he devastated Akuma, crushing him into a lifeless husk on the ground.

Charlie - You did it Ralf. You killed that monster.

Ralf - Get your head straight Charlie. We did it together.

* * *

><p>Guile and Clarke lay on the floor from Rugal's assault on them while the madman stood over them with an evil stare. He picked up Guile mockingly by his flattop hair and laughed in his face but then unsuspectedly Guile punched Rugal in the face which didn't phase him but he dropped Guile who continued pummeling him but Rugal evaded most of the strikes and grabbing Guile by the shirt rammed at full force into the wall leaving a huge dent where Guile hit. Rugal pulled back his right fist while holding Guile about to finish him when he noticed Clarke running at him.<p>

Before Clarke could do anything he was stopped by Rugal's free arm grabbing him by the throat stopping him in his tracks. To everyone's amazement Rugal managed to raise Clarke overhead with one arm and slammed him into the ground then followed with another slam into the floor. While Rugal was distracted with Clarke, Guile yelled out - Hey commando. Here come's an openeing. **Sommersault Justice**! Guile threw a flashkick into Rugal's chin which sent him back as Guile counted - One.

Guile then threw another flashkick this time sending Rugal into the air and counted - Two. Then with a final kick he threw his legs into the air and yelled out - STRIKE! As a projectile left his feet and flew into Rugal while mid air. As Rugal's body descended Clarke stood up then jumped at Rugal catching him on his shoulders. Holding the villain on his shoulders Clarke yelled - **Super Argentian Backbreaker **and threw Rugal up then catching him one his shoulder followed by another similar throw. Finally with Rugal on his shoulder's Clarke jumped into the air and came crashing down on top of Rugal as a loud Cracking sound was heard from Rugal's shattered body.

Charlie jumped in the air screaming - Can you believe what just happened here. We survived that monster creature man or whatever.

Clarke - We did it together Ace. Guess they got the message now you don't mess with Soldier Force.

* * *

><p>As all four men regrouped in victory though barely standing Bison appeared again in front of them.<p>

Bison - I have to say I am beyond impressed for none have ever defeated Akuma and Rugal ever before. I am a great admirer of the purity of unarmed combat and it is for that reason that I will let you live and as I promised I will deliver your teammates. Behold!

And with that final word Bison disappeared in a flash of light and there stood two women in Shadowlaw dolls uniform. As they stepped closer the four men held their breath as they saw Leona and Cammy dressed in Shadowlaw gear with two sets of power gloves and completely emotionless. Ralf ran towards Leona and said - Leona it's us Ralf and Clarke. You remember us the Ikari Warriors, we're family.

Leona simply pushed Ralf aside and both her and Cammy's gloves began to glow with psycho energy as Leona replied - We are Leona and Cammy. We serve only Master Bison.

Cammy - Please proceed to your holding bay. Resistance will be met with lethal force.

After being imprisoned and put through multiple fights for a madman's game, no other pain was as bad as seeing their teammates turn on them and working for the enemy. While the four men proceeded back defeated and escorted by Cammy and Leona, the last thing they heard was Bison's maniac laughter.

..._**To be continued**_


	12. Dolls and toy soldiers

Soldier Force

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters, they are property of Capcom, SNK and any other respective owners.**

This story contains the various military characters from King of Fighters and Street Fighter. The main characters are as listed.

KOF - Ralf Jones, Clarke Still, Leona Heidern.

SF - Charlie Nash, William Guile, Cammy White.

I've taken a few liberties with some of the characters since this is afterall a fanfic so in this case Guile and Charlie don't know each other, Charlie is more based on his appearance in the Street Fighter II V movie and a few other things here and there. ENJOY.

* * *

><p>Ralf, Guile, Clarke and Charlie were all back in their holding room while Leona and Cammy stood guard in their Shadowlaw Doll uniform under mind control and kept a still look over the men.<p>

Ralf - They have to hear us somewhere deep in their heads. I mean come on us and Leona are practically family.

Clark - I hope they can for both our sakes.

Guile - Just look at them two, it's like watching a puppet. No love, no heart, no emotion.

Charlie - They're under mind control so we have two ways of taking them down. Now the devices are at the back of their heads so we can take the full frontal approach.

Ralf - Are you for real man? I am no way hurting Leona.

Guile - Yeah same goes for Cammy over here. No way I'm hurting either one of them.

Clarke - I don't mean to be captain obvious here but look at us we're lucky to be alive and be able to stand upright so why are we worrying about us hurting them. They're above peak human condition right now but it's eating away at them.

Charlie - When I was undercover I found there's a flaw in the mind control. It seems that severe emotional distress can sever the this control.

Guile - So we tell them sad stories?

Charlie - That's one route but I'm more than willing to try. We've all read our files on one another so we know each other's storie's so come on lets try.

Ralf - I'm not 100% with you there Charlie but it beats sitting around waiting.

* * *

><p>Both Charlie and Ralf turned to Cammy in an attempt to reboot her.<p>

Guile - Remember us Cammy we're you're friends. We fought together in the control room.

Charlie - Think back Cammy. Do you remember Delta Red.

Cammy's eyes moved at the mention of those words.

Charlie - That's right Cammy, think, remember. McCoy, Luwanda, Ginzu and Colonel Wolfman.

Guile - Come on Cammy you remember them they're like family to you after they discovered you with amnesia. Now we're the one's who're your family Cammy.

Suddenly Cammy had a flashback to her old teammates. They took her in when she had lost her memory and found her to have above formidable skills. With their help, especially Colonel Wolfman and Luwanda she became a key player in taking down multiple terrorist partie's proving her sharpshooting skills to be of great use.

Hearing those words Cammy began blinking realising what happened and looked around in surprise.

Cammy - What's going on? The last think I remember is being captured then... Oh no what am I wearing? What have I become?

Guile - Don't worry Cammy you're safe with us.

Charlie - You're back Cammy. Bison can't hurt you anymore.

* * *

><p>The Ikari warriors Ralph and Clarke were working on Leona.<p>

Ralph - Come on snap out of it Leona you're way stronger than that. Think back to all the times we fought together.

Clarke - We've been through hell and back ten times over. Hell together we overthrew n.e.s.t.s.

Leona started twitching and replied slowly - Ne...sts.

Clarke - That's right Leona think if general Heidern.

Ralph - He's your father Leona. Even though not by blood he is all you ever had. We are all you have.

Leona remembered to what she will always remember as day zero. When she was a little girl she woke up to find herself surrounded by dead bodies and her hands covered in blood, amongst the dead her father and mother. It was then that Heidern appeared and took her in as a daughter, he himself having lost his family to terrorists. He trained her ever since in the arts of combat and warfare raising her to grow up the soldier she is today.

Leona yelled as she snapped back to reality.

Leona - Faaaaaather... Oh god where am I.

Clarke - Bison had you and Cammy under his control but you're safe now.

Ralf - Don't worry Leona. I promise you everything will be ok.

* * *

><p>Cammy and Leona finally came to their senses and looked around in confusion.<p>

Leona - Cammy you're alright.

Cammy - Oh god Leona I'm so happy you're well. God what they did to us in there I would pray for amnesia so I don't have to relive that horror.

Ralf - Hang on girls so you remember everything.

Leona - Yes we do. They took us into a lab and injected us with a booster serum then put these awful mind control things on us.

Charlie - Did you get any inside information while you were in there?

Leona - Yeah we did. There's a large receiver behind the building that takes psycho power from Bison's sattelite.

Guile - Damn this mission we gotta get out of here. You really wanna be dead heroes?

Clarke - The hell I don't but there's no way we can make it out unarmed any ideas?

Cammy - There's a room called the vault where they have all our weapons and gear.

Ralf - So we gotta fight our way out eh. Any other ways of escape.

Charlie - What about those helicopters we saw. I'm sure we can fake you taking us as prisoners.

Leona - It's too high risk we'll definitly be spotted. Seems fighting is our one way out.

Cammy - Well you guys are in no fighting shape so me and Leona will head to the vault then signal you on this to head over when the coast is clear.

Cammy threw the soldiers a radio and went to the vault with Leona.

* * *

><p>Cammy and Leona went over to the vault in their doll uniforms with the guards none the wiser.<p>

Cammy - I want to kill Bison for making us dolls but I do kind of dig this power surge we've got happening. Faster, stronger and I don't feel the least bit different.

Leona - Yeah the injection should last us the day not for those poor girls, the average doll only lives a year before giving out.

Cammy - You're right Leona. By the way did you notice these gloves they gave us?

Leona - Yes they do seem useful. They have a psycho battery so on top of our doll strength they pack a mighty hit.

As they approached the vault three guards stood outside the entrance.

Leona - Please step aside and grant us access.

The guards looked at each other in confusion then one replied - We didn't get any orders for access to the vault. You know it is highest clearance only.

Cammy - It is imperative that you let us in. So commands Master Bison.

After a brief pause one of the guards put his finger to his helmet earpiece and said to the others - We're being summoned. And they all ran.

Cammy - Wow that was strange. Any way we can open it?

Leona - Quiet! Can you hear that?

Cammy - Hear what?

Leona - Running. Footsteps.

Cammy - Yes I can hear it, check around.

Suddenly out of nowhere two shadow figures appeared out of nowhere lunging at the two women. Cammy was knocked off her feet by a charging strike while a speedy kick sent Leona stumbling.

Cammy - Oh dear lord please tell me that's who I think it is.

Leona - I wouldn't wish it any different but our eyes don't deceive us, that's Vice and Mature the Mad Dolls.

Cammy - Yeah I remember the intel on them. Most of the drolls are innocent victims of mind control but these ones didn't need it. Even without Bison's influence they were bloodthirsty and sadistic murderers, something Bison liked about them.

Leona - Well I can see why the guards ran.

..._**To be continued**_


	13. Muscles and manicures

Soldier Force

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters, they are property of Capcom, SNK and any other respective owners.**

This story contains the various military characters from King of Fighters and Street Fighter. The main characters are as listed.

KOF - Ralf Jones, Clarke Still, Leona Heidern.

SF - Charlie Nash, William Guile, Cammy White.

I've taken a few liberties with some of the characters since this is afterall a fanfic so in this case Guile and Charlie don't know each other, Charlie is more based on his appearance in the Street Fighter II V movie and a few other things here and there. ENJOY.

* * *

><p>Vice and Mature stood over Cammy and Leona with a hungry look in their eyes both wearing a variation of the doll's uniform. Vice wore red and black, she had short brown hair and was rumored as being the strongest of any of Bison's elite. Her fingernails were painted purple and almost curled like talons which helped her grab and throw her victims and around crushing them. Mature wore white and black, her long hair was blonde and she too was known as a violent and sadistic fighter. She stood with her hands outstretched showing of her long red fingernails which she used like knives to cut through her victims.<p>

Cammy - There's no other way to do this but at least we got our boost and our power gloves.

Leona - Very well then but at least they're unarmed. I'll take Vice if you don't mind.

Cammy - Unarmed? Um hello can't you see how strong and fast they are. Oh and did you miss those nails?

Leona sommersaulted forward throwing a three kicks into Vice. Vice dodged the first two then caught Leona's kick and lunged forward kicking Leona and grabbing her in a crushing grip with her purple curved nails digging into Leona's skin adding to the pain, then she launched both of them into the air and came down slamming Leona into the floor. Vice raised her fist to strike Leona down but she dodged out of the way and came at Vice then with a charged glove skid across the floor slashing Vice, then she looked back but realised Vice was still standing.

Cammy went against Mature and leapt into the air coming down with her foot pointed at Mature's face but Mature countered the move by meeting Cammy's strike with a kick deflecting her attack. Mature then came at Cammy unleashing her claws by slashing at Cammy with her red knife nails at such an incredible speed that even Cammy couldn't dodge them and could not escape. Unable to escape Mature's deadly nails, she remembered her powered gloves and holding up her hands deflected her strike then Cammy jumped spinning in mid air and threw a glowing backhand fist into Mature's jaw. Mature went backwards falling down but within a minute stood back up and looked at Cammy holding up her nails and licking her lips.

Leona and Cammy regrouped with their backs to each other.

Cammy - Unarmed you said. Look at me I'm bleeding from all sides.

Leona - I'm not doing much better Cammy I've got at least a fractured rib and pulled shoulder.

Cammy - Well they took our hits pretty well but I'll swap if you want.

Leona - Ok let's try.

* * *

><p>Now with reverse opponents, Cammy sommersaulted into the air then just before connecting hit the floor and slid across hitting Vice across the legs. With Vice off balance Cammy followed up with a cannon drill throwing both legs into Vice sending her flying back. When Vice got up Cammy charged at her with a power charged glove but before she could strike Vice jumped into Cammy grabbing her around the waist with both legs and flipping over throwing Cammy down then repeated with her legs around Cammy slamming her into the floor. As Cammy lay on the floor Vice curled her fingers to slash at Cammy's face. Cammy covered her face and Vice missed her first slash but just cought her with the second slash. Vice paused licking the blood of her fingers and taking advantage of the moment Cammy punched her in the face then pulling her legs back threw Vice over and Cammy stood up.<p>

Mature looked at Leona as she approached clicking her nails then charged at Leona ready to slash but Leona countered with a crescent slash waving her charged glove in the air stopping Mature, then connecting a spinning heel kick into Mature's jaw. Pulling back her fist, Leona and Mature charged at each other and just as Leona swung her fist at Mature, she leaped over Leona with an outstretched arm raking her nails down Leona's back. Leona stumbled forward in pain as the blood stained Mature spun around swiping Leona's legs from behind tripping her over. Finally Leona stumbled to her knees as Mature launched herself at Leona with her long razor nails pointed at Leona's face but Leona managed to catch her just before her claws connected. Leona pushed Mature's arms back matching her strength then as she finally managed to stand she kneed Mature in the stomach then kicked her away.

* * *

><p>Cammy - How did you do with Mature.<p>

Leona - Take a look at my back. She's just as bad as the other one.

Cammy - You notice anything about the way they fight. They don't understand teamwork.

Leona - You're right Cammy they only concentrate on the one target oblivious to their surroundings. Perhaps we can use that. Follow my lead.

Leona yelled out **Slasher Saber **and ran between the two opponents slashing them as both Vice and Mature became lost and confused. Leona called to Cammy - NOW, and Cammy screaming out **Hooligan Combo** jumped at the wall and bounced off flying at Vice and rococheting off into Mature then repeated three more times knocking around their opponents and leaving them bleeding and dizzy.

Leona - We've got them now, lets go for the kill.

Cammy - Alright then. Lets go for our rising strike combo.

Cammy went over to Vice, Leona went over to Mature and they proceeded launching Vice and Mature into the air by kicking them up followed by two more kicks. As Mature came back down Leona held her fist up meeting Mature's body with a crushing punch and watched as Mature's final expression was a twisted look of pain. Cammy had Vice in the air the same way and as they reached their highest point Cammy wrapped her legs around Vice's throat and fell back slamming Vice into the ground the same way as she did to her. When they were on the floor Cammy looked down to see Vice breathing and with one final twist of her legs she snapped Vice's neck.

Cammy - What a rush. I'm guessing this is it then. No Guards, no guns we should go in.

Leona - I don't know why you're so happy we're gonna need a hospital after this but one of them should have the access card to get in.

Cammy - Wait I hear another voice.

Leona - Shit I can hear it too.

A high pitched woman's voice was heard saying "This is the end of you"...

..._**To be continued**_


	14. The vault

Soldier Force

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters, they are property of Capcom, SNK and any other respective owners.**

This story contains the various military characters from King of Fighters and Street Fighter. The main characters are as listed.

KOF - Ralf Jones, Clarke Still, Leona Heidern.

SF - Charlie Nash, William Guile, Cammy White.

I've taken a few liberties with some of the characters since this is afterall a fanfic so in this case Guile and Charlie don't know each other, Charlie is more based on his appearance in the Street Fighter II V movie and a few other things here and there. ENJOY.

* * *

><p>Cammy and Leona stood back to back waiting but couldn't see anything. Suddenly out of nowhere one of the walls cracked open and a gloved fist stuck out. Another punch repeated the same strike against the wall breaking it through and another doll came out in standard uniform with short red hair waving her fists around.<p>

Leona - I recognise that woman from the files, that's Vanessa. She went missing in an undercover mission and the poor girl was married.

Cammy - Well Shadowlaw's got her now and she looks like she's got one hell of a right hook.

Leona - Yeah she used to be a boxer. She could even compete with most men twice her size.

On the other side of the room a chunk of the wall cracked in the same way and a girl came through with a flying kick. There was another doll in standard uniform with a spider weave running along her top. She had an unusual appearance with her hair raised then splitting in two directions and her left eye had a glowing ying yang symbol and despite her strength and agility she appeared no more than 17 years old.

Cammy - Heavens above that's Juri Han, Bison's favorite pet.

Leona - You know it's serious when Bison sends his best.

Cammy - Yeah I know she's young but look at those kicks she could break through a steel wall. I so wanna take her.

Leona - No please let me. Vanessa is a former soldier I couldn't bear striking her. Let me crush Bison's pet.

Cammy - Works for me either way. At least we're almost on level with them.

* * *

><p>Cammy went against Vanessa but in her ragged condition she was easily caught off guard with a four punch combo ending with an uppercut to the stomach. As Vanessa charged back her fist to deliver a devestating punch, Cammy ran up to her and flew upwards with a kick yelling out <strong>Cannon Spike<strong> which sent Vanessa flying and landing on her back. Vanessa got back and came at Cammy with a flying knockout punch. Cammy countered with a similar attack throwing her psycho energy punch at Vanessa and both their fists connected.

The combined force of Cammy's charged up power punch and Vanessa's super punch blew up between them and both were knocked back with Cammy sliding across the floor and Vanessa flying into the wall. Cammy looked down at her hand and saw her right power glove was broken and powered out, however Vanessa was in much worse shape, the shock from the psycho energy coursed all the way through her and she could barely stand and crawled towards Cammy. Cammy looked at the Shadowlaw doll who wouldn't think twice about killing her but even being an assassin she could not bring herself to kill a former soldier as one herself. She approached Vanessa and picking her off the floor threw her across the room where she was no longer a threat.

While Cammy stood after her fight Leona flew right past her.

Cammy - Leona are you okay?

Leona - I'm having a little trouble here but I'm glad your fight went well.

Cammy - Well let's make this a two on one fight shall we.

Before they could make a move Juri flew at them with her legs spinning almost knocking out the two soldiers. Cammy charged Juri and leaped into the air but Juri sticking out her leg caught Cammy in mid air and slammed her down. She was about to finish Cammy off when she noticed Leona coming at her from behind, then she spun around and kicked Leona away again.

Juri giggled and stared down at her opponents with her glowing purple eye and replied - Come on baby you're making this all to easy. Now where was I? Oh that's right I'm gonna finish of goldilocks over here hehehe.

As Juri turned around Cammy had already recover and jumped onto Juri before she could react. Cammy grabbed Juri with her legs by the neck and threw her over but Juri simply flipped and landed unharmed. As she landed Juri immediately charged at Cammy sweeping her feet underneath but Cammy jumped into the air and came down into Juri with her diving arrow attack, thrusting her leg into Juri. Just like Mature previously, Juri countered Cammy's attack with her own kick then followed with a backflip kicking Cammy away.

Juri - You to are just no fun. Guess I'll have to finish you off.

Leona - Think again.

Juri turned around and saw Leona in mid air above her with glowing arms folded. Leona yelled out **X-Calibur** and spread her arms sending out an energy slash in an X shape into Juri. Juri stumbled grunting then looked at her shoulder which was bleeding. Juri screamed - I'll kill you bitch. And went on the attack then out of nowhere heard someone screaming **Spiral Arrow**. Juri turned around and saw Cammy flying into her at burning speeds with feet first spinning as she hit Juri knocking her back to Leona. When Juri crashed into Leona, she said **Rebel Spark** and thrust her left hand into Juri's stomach as her glove began to glow red as it overloaded against Juri burning her. As Juri screamed Leona removed her hand from the glove and rolled backwards and the glove exploded like a glowing red energy blade slicing right through Juri.

* * *

><p>Cammy came over to Leona and hugged her in admiration.<p>

Leona - Thank you Cammy I can't even count how many times you saved me today.

Cammy - I can't take all the credit you saved me a good couple of times yourself. So what do we do about the vault door, I can't wait to get out of these clothes?

Leona - That thing has an optical scanner but not everyone has clearance.

Cammy - I'm more than sure Bison's favorite girl would be pretty up there. Plus she does have a unique eye.

Leona and Cammy held Juri up against the scanner and the door opened and there was all their weaponary and uniforms. Cammy called into their radio to the four men from their squad and gave them instructions - The coast is clear. Go straight ahead, take your first left then third right.

Within five minutes Ralf, Clarke, Guile and Charlie were all there with Cammy and Leona.

..._**To be continued**_


	15. Escape

Soldier Force

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters, they are property of Capcom, SNK and any other respective owners.**

This story contains the various military characters from King of Fighters and Street Fighter. The main characters are as listed.

KOF - Ralf Jones, Clarke Still, Leona Heidern.

SF - Charlie Nash, William Guile, Cammy White.

I've taken a few liberties with some of the characters since this is afterall a fanfic so in this case Guile and Charlie don't know each other, Charlie is more based on his appearance in the Street Fighter II V movie and a few other things here and there. ENJOY.

* * *

><p>Charlie - Great all of my equipment now we can really get started.<p>

Guile - Hell yeah. Got my two pistols and AK-47 ready to roll.

Leona - They've got all my gear as well. guns and computers.

Ralf - Yeah all my explosives and stinger are untouched and my lucky knife better not have a mark on it.

Clarke - Oooh yeah come to daddy. Did my minigun and rocket launcher miss their papa.

Cammy - Sniper rifle locked and loaded, it's time for return of the Biller Bee... Commando what's so funny?

Clarke - Sorry you caught me laughing Cammy but you know with the whole ponytail and all, has anyone ever told you that you look like Sonya from Mortal Kombat?

An awkward silence fills the room.

Cammy - Uuuuum ok Clarke that's a new one. I get blonde tomb raider and or British Sarah Connor but none of that nonsense. Besides if anything you look like Stryker from Mortal Kombat.

Clarke - WHAT! That guy's overweight no way I look anything like him.

Cammy - Come on now. You're dressed in blue, you've got sunglasses indoors and you're wearing a hat. You look like somewhere between a cop and construction worker.

Clarke - Construction worker? I happen to be a heavy weapons engineer.

Guile - Yeah that doesn't change your schoolboy hat.

Ralf - Yeah brother and those indoor sunglasses.

Clarke - Aaaaaw come on guys. Leona, Charlie, anything?

Leona - I don't care much for appearances but you do look kind of odd.

Charlie - Yeah Clarke I wouldn't want my son dressing like you, no offence.

Clarke - You know what, here's something I've wanted to do for a long time.

Clarke threw off his hat and sunglasses then ripping off a piece of his blue fighting gi he made himself a bandana.

Clarke - So how do you like the new look eh?

Ralf - After all these years Clarke you finally get a makeover.

Guile - HaHa queer eye for the heavy arms military guy.

Cammy came over and gave Clarke a kiss on the cheek.

Cammy - I think you look dashing. Now shall we get on our way?

* * *

><p>Not even a minute after they stepped out of the vault sirens went off on full alert throughout the fortress.<p>

Guile – Charlie. How do you say "we're screwed" in French?

Charlie – Don't worry I understand it in English.

Clarke – Fuck Bison lets get out of here.

Ralf – Agreed, to the helicopters.

Guile – Hell yeah there's no way I'm not gonna see my daughter again. I'll personally lead the air strike on this hellhole once we're back home.

Cammy – Um guys, not to interrupt or anything but I just picked something up through my scope.

Leona – A bunch of armed guards, three heavy amour soldiers and those six dolls that took us out before.

Clarke – Time for some revenge baby.

And the soldiers ran on towards the exit followed by Shadowlaw's army. Ralf threw out two grenades taking out some guards and blasting a hole in the platform. Then he pulled out his automatic rifle and continued blasting holding the attackers at bay. While the guards were on the ground exchanging fire, the ever agile and superhuman dolls ran across an upper platform ready to attack the soldiers.

Charlie – There's those dolls again. I still remember our last encounter with them, even though I still took out two of them.

Guile – Yeah well time to even out the scores.

Leona – Let's see how they handle this.

And the six previous dolls came at them with their assorted armory of weapons. Steel fans, axes, spear, staffs and whip all combined with their superhuman attributes made them a deadly force. The soldiers tried their aim but could not get a clear shot because the dolls were moving to fast for them but then they started to close in.

Cammy made first strike by taking out one of the dolls from long range with her sniper but unable to keep up with their speed turned her focus to taking down the oncoming guards. Guile had his two pistols drawn and missed a few shots then as the dolls came in he killed two of them with his pistols. Leona pulled out her twin uzi's and sprayed the platform with bullets until two of the dolls hit the ground dead. Charlie was firing his rifle but couldn't get a good shot until one of the dolls landed in front of him and held up his gun aimed up. Before she could strike he pulled out his backup pistol and blew holes through her body killing his attacker. Clarke retreated with the other firing his minigun aiming at three guards who were dressed in heavy armour that even put up a resistance against his Vulcan gun. Finally he managed to blow them apart but dropped his gun as it overheated and jammed up.

Clarke- My gun's out but it looks like we got all of them. At least I got my flash rocket launcher.

Charlie – Yeah as far as I can see they're all down.

Suddenly a crushing noise was heard from a distance where the guards were coming from.

Ralf – No way I'm the only one hearing that.

Leona – I know that color and effect, that's psycho energy.

Guile – Hang on a sec didn't we disable the energy feed?

Ralf – No we took out the psycho energy missile core there's still a massive receiver taking the energy in.

Cammy – Shadowlaw uses psycho energy for power source and weapons. Only a select very few have been able to harness it and only in small amounts.

Charlie – Yes those two men we fought, Rugal and Akuma they were using it. But only one man can manipulate and control it.

Clarke – So somebody gimme the good news already.

As the structures around them began to glow, M. Bison appeared out of nowhere in a flash of purple energy looking angry as ever.

– I have had just about enough of you Soldier Force. You seek to bring down Shadowlaw, my empire but it was inevitable that you would fail. Did you honestly think you have a chance in the world against my empire?  
>Ralf – So far we haven't done a bad job won't you say.<p>

– Curse you and your brigade none of you will see home!

Guile – Oh the hell we will. Eat lead!

Guile pulled out his AK-47 Rifle and began firing. erected a forcefield around himself and all the bullets bounced off and the team stood in awe.

– Yes that's right I could destroy each of you with a wave of my hand but as a believer of pure combat I will face you hand to hand.

He aimed his arm to his left and unleashed a blast of psycho energy blowing through a wall.

– Now we have it, a perfect arena. Now shall we begin.

Ralf – EVERYBODY RUN! Get out of here I'll take Bison myself.

Clarke – Don't make me knock you out and carry you Ralf you've gone nuts.

Ralf – The hell I have. Run all of you I can take Bison myself. That is an order!

Guile – I sure hope you know what you're doing.

Cammy – God be with you.

The soldiers paused momentarily then saluted Ralf and made off except Leona.

Ralf – Rebel what the hell are you waiting for go!

Leona – No Ralf there is no way I'm letting you do this on your own. If you're fighting Bison then we go fight together.

Ralf – Leona I can't let you. I love you.

Leona – Thank you Ralf. I feel deeply about you as well but this is something I have to do.

– HAHAHAHA! Bravo how touching. Little toy soldiers are going to sacrifice themselves to save their teammates. You forget my powers of teleportation so that if they do by some small chance manage to escape I will find and kill each of them within a space of five minutes. If you want to go down in a blaze of glory then you have your fight.

..._**To be continued**_


	16. Final Strike

Soldier Force

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters, they are property of Capcom, SNK and any other respective owners.**

This story contains the various military characters from King of Fighters and Street Fighter. The main characters are as listed.

KOF - Ralf Jones, Clarke Still, Leona Heidern.

SF - Charlie Nash, William Guile, Cammy White.

I've taken a few liberties with some of the characters since this is afterall a fanfic so in this case Guile and Charlie don't know each other, Charlie is more based on his appearance in the Street Fighter II V movie and a few other things here and there. ENJOY.

* * *

><p>Leona and Ralf held their guns aimed at Bison but using his psycho energy he disarmed them both by throwing their guns away and replied – Let us fight.<p>

Ralf charged at Bison throwing punches with his outmost strength and speed but Bison dodged most hits almost unnoticing and the punches that connected Bison shrug off with a wave of his hand. After Ralf finished Leona came at Bison with a variety of attacks including kicks, punches slashes from all angles but again Bison blocked each move with lightning speed then rapidly dodged out of the way and laughed.

Bison – Is this truly the best you have to offer. I truly do fail to see how you could have defeated my elite.

Leona – He's too strong we have to do something.

Ralf – Let's strike, Together!

Both of them went forth at Bison but in a flash of energy he disappeared, then his vile laughter came from behind.

Ralf – So is that how you play. Soon as the odds turn even you run and hide? I thought you were all about unarmed pure combat.

Bison – Is that truly what you think. My dear soldier this is purity in all its beauty. Now how about I take my turn.

Swiftly Bison appeared in front of Ralf and punched him in the stomach then just as fast appeared in front of Leona and through her away with a wave of his hand.

Bison – I have had enough of this foolishness. I will finish you off and hang you as my trophies. Shadowlaw shall reign supreme.

As Leona recovered Bison somersaulted forward knocking her down with his feet. Then looking at Ralf he jumped into the air to an incredible height landing in Ralf feet first. With what was left of his strength Ralf threw a dynamite punch into Bison's oncoming strike deflecting him but while Ralf collapsed, Bison simply bounce off then somersaulting over in the air he descended into Ralf with a glowing purple fist taking him down.

Bison stood over Ralf and Leona with a sinister look in his eye and was about to finish them off then suddenly something happened that caught his attention. His glowing fist began to frizzle and his shoulder pads began blinking. Something was not right and his attention was more needed elsewhere immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile outside<strong>

Clarke – Holy smokes I still can't believe we took out all those guards on the way outta here.

Charlie – Yes true but we're not exactly outta here just yet as you put it. Guile I believe we've come to your field of expertise.

Guile – Roger that. 10 Shadowlaw grade helicopters here, each one could put a fleet of ours to shame. Size, speed and firepower they got it all.

Cammy – So does that mean you can fly us home safe?

Guile – Well it's got wings so hell yeah I can fly one of those. I'll just need you guys to run interference.

Suddenly an alarm went off outside and the helicopters went on full alert. Cammy pulled out her sniper and shot through the screen taking out one helicopter mid air. Charlie had his rifle out and was laying down cover fire for Guile and took out two pilots while Guile jumped into a helicopter and taking out the pilot took over. Guile got to the controls putting on his earpiece radioed in to his teammates – This baby's up and running but it'll need a minute to start.

Cammy – Oh god look at that.

Charlie – The remaining 6 are already coming in mid air there's nothing we can do now, we're sitting targets.

Clarke – Out of the way kids, this is why daddy brought his big boys toys.

Clarke mounted his 4 rocket flash launcher and took out the first helicopter sending it to the ground. He repeated shooting down the next three helicopters down with his remaining rockets.

Cammy – Nice shooting Commando, you're a real bullseye.

Clarke – Thanks Killer Bee. Coming from you especially but that still leaves two in the sky.

Charlie - Look up soldiers, Ace is in the sky.

Guile was already in the sky with the Shadowlaw helicopter which came to him as easily as running to anyone else. One of helicopters in front of him shot a missile at the helicopter but Guile avoided the shot and flew straight up and shot a missile into that helicopter on his ascension. Checking his radar Guile noticed another helicopter behind him and immediately turned and unleashed the chaingun into the helicopter while their pilot and gunman stumbled around with the controls, then came to pick up his teammates.

Clarke – Jeez Guile you're a major top notch pilot if I ever saw one.

Cammy – Yeah you're accuracy was amazing.

Charlie – For a guy with an awful haircut you did good up here.

Guile – Thanks guys. Now what's our next target?

Charlie – There's a large receiver a little further down that takes in all the transmitted psycho energy from the Shadowlaw satellite.

Clarke – Cut that off and boom we take Bison back into the stone age.

Cammy – Oh sweet god I hope Ralf and Leona are managing against him.

Clarke – Well soon as we take down that receiver we're going back in to find out.

Guile – You know I'm probably the last one who should be saying this but I aint going home without at least trying to save Chief and Rebel.

Cammy – Clarke you know them best what do you think they're doing.

Clarke – I won't lie to you guys. Ralf's always talked about his suicide run but I never wanted to believe him. That vest he wears is lined with some heavy explosive material but it's really safeguarded so it won't go off in the wrong time and place. My fear is he wants to suicide it and take the place down with him.

Guile – You know I'm probably the last one who should be saying this but I aint going home without at least trying to save Chief and Rebel.

Charlie – I agree. Look Guile the receiver's right ahead. Lock and load.

Guile – Here comes the payload. Hiiiiiiiiiiighway to the dangerzone baby.

Guile launched to missiles at the receiver and the Shadowlaw fortress beneath them went dark.

Clarke – Lights out. Now lets head back over that arena where they were fighting.

As they came above the fortress, right beneath them they saw the roof collapse and psycho energy shoot through. The soldiers all looked down and even from up high they could see the merciless look on Bison's face. While Bison gave them fear, they just as easily became scared as they saw the near lifeless bodies of Ralf and Leona lying beside him.

..._**To be concluded**_


	17. Final Showdown

Soldier Force

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters, they are property of Capcom, SNK and any other respective owners.**

This story contains the various military characters from King of Fighters and Street Fighter. The main characters are as listed.

KOF - Ralf Jones, Clarke Still, Leona Heidern.

SF - Charlie Nash, William Guile, Cammy White.

I've taken a few liberties with some of the characters since this is afterall a fanfic so in this case Guile and Charlie don't know each other, Charlie is more based on his appearance in the Street Fighter II V movie and a few other things here and there. ENJOY.

* * *

><p>Cammy, Charlie, Clarke looked down with staring up at them glowing with psycho power.<p>

Guile – Hang on a tick. We just blew that receiver to kingdom come so why the hell is he still glowing.

Cammy – Grab your binoculars Charlie look at his shoulder pads.

Charlie – Yes you're right Cammy. It looks like his shoulders act as a psycho power battery but at least he can't use it in his weapons anymore.

Clarke – Weapons or not, two of my best friends are down there right now we have to save them.

Charlie – Easy big fella, they're our teammates too.

looked up at them and growled – "I have had enough of you". Then looking down at Ralf and Leona said – "I will be back to finish you slowly and painfully". Bison charged himself with power coursing through his veins and yelled out **Psycho Crusher** and flew at the helicopter like a rocket.

Clarke – What the hell is that I thought we took out all their weapons?

Cammy – That's not a weapon, that's Bison.

Guile – Alright kids strap yourselves in this is gonna get rough.

As Bison flew through into the sky he charged at the helicopter but with swift evasion Guile avoided being hit spinning the helicopter out and igniting the thrusters.

Charlie – Guile you are one Ace pilot.

Guile – Thanks Charlie. Half of it's this baby right here, Shadowlaw made this one sweet ride.

Cammy - Lookout Bison's about to come back at us. Can you shoot him down Guile?

Guile – This gun packs a wallop but it's two slow we can't keep up with him flying.

Charlie – Turn this thing around I've got the 50 cal. Dammit this thing's heavy.

Clarke – Move over lightweight let me show you how it's done.

As Bison flew back at them with his psycho crusher Clarke let the heavy artillery gun roar. The bullets flew at Bison but even though they could take down another helicopter or even a tank they did little to Bison only giving him pause and knocking him back.

Charlie – Move over Commando. Let me show you how it's done.

Charlie heaved up their stinger rocket launcher and locking onto their target shot out a piercing rocket that knocked Bison out of the sky.

Clarke – Good shot Charlie.

Charlie – Thank you but maybe you should take the next shot.

Cammy – I can see him in my scope he's still coming.

Cammy threw another RPG to Charlie who reloaded the launcher on Clarke's shoulder and fired again knocking Bison further back.

Guile – How did that one hit?

Clarke – Hit him good but we just can't get him down. Every time we blast him his shield goes for a few seconds then he's back up.

Cammy – A few seconds is all we need. Fire again.

Clarke fired another target seeking missile that again connected into Bison though he showed no signs of weakening. In the few seconds his shields were down Cammy started shooting rounds from her sniper rifle and hit him in one of the shoulder pads. As her round went through the psycho energy surged as Bison slowly descended.

* * *

><p>As he was floating down Ralf and Leona began to return to their senses.<p>

Ralf – Leona get the hell out of here there's no need for both of us to die.

Leona – Ralf I need to tell you something. Ever since my village was murdered and Heidern took me in I denied myself any emotion and trained myself to be content with that. Now after that Shadowlaw brainwashing and turning me into an emotionless doll I realized the importance of feeling. Joy, happiness, desire. But you Ralf Jones are the one I feel the most for, and that is why I can't leave your side in this hour.

Ralf – Leona you have me at a loss I don't know what to say.

Bison – Oh bravo soldiers you really are a pathetic lot.

Ralf – Look who's come back to play. Any luck up there eh?

Bison – You worm. I will vaporize you where you stand.

Bison held out his hand and his fists illuminated with energy. Leona and Ralf held each other as Bison was about to blast but his fist shorted out and he couldn't project any power and looked at his hands in shock.

Bison – This, this can't be happening.

Leona – What's the matter there general? Sore shoulder?

Bison – NEVER MIND! I will crush you with my bare hands.

As Ralf and Leona stood almost ready to fight Bison charged at them with superhuman speed. He charged into Leona with a devastating blow but she narrowly evaded, still being hit but surviving. Paying no attention to Leona Bison lifted Ralf by the throat and pinned him against the wall. Ralf was to far gone to struggle as Bison's hand began to glow coursing psycho energy through Ralf's body. Ralf unable to scream from the pain grunted to no avail while Bison smiled at him enjoying the satisfaction of Ralf's slow torture.

Bison pulled his fist back ready to destroy Ralf when suddenly he felt a striking pain at his back. While still holding Ralf he turned around to see Leona with her remaining glove glowing as she slashed him.

Leona – You forgot about your little doll power boost you gave me. Turns out I still had some left in me.

As she slashed him again, Bison caught her arm crushing her in his grip.

Bison – So you wish to turn on your creator. Then I shall offer you a punishment worse than death. You will be my new favorite pet doll. You will watch your comrade die and I will put you under my control. Here, taste my power.

Bison began transferring a portion of his psycho power into Leona. She at first screamed but then she fell silent and her hair began turning red. As soon as he saw this Ralf could not take anymore. With a scream he pulled out his knife and stabbed Bison into the second shoulder pad weakening him and sent him stumbling in pain while Ralf ran to Leona's aid.

Ralf – Leona my precious, are you alright. What did that madman do to you?

Leona – I feel perfectly fine really. He tried to control me using his psycho power but you saved me just in time.

Ralf – Your hair Leona. It looks a bit off color.

Leona – I was due for a makeover anyway. Besides I kind of like it.

Ralf – You know something. So do I.

Leona – Thank you Ralf. Now what do we do about that waste of a man over there.

Ralf – I say he's too dangerous to bring in. He looks a bit cold so here's a little something to keep warm.

Leona – No Ralf are you sure? That's enough firepower to level this entire fortress. What if command wants to study his weaponry and psycho energy?

Ralf – Relax we've got a chopper and the satellite. As for the doll factory, it's best no one finds out about what went on in there.

Ralf walked over to Bison who was lying on the ground catching his breath and threw his vest onto Bison.

* * *

><p>Guile – Can someone tell me what the hell's going on I've got my eyes in the sky up here.<p>

Charlie – It looks like they've won. They're safe and sound.

Cammy – Yeah and it looks like they're, Oh seriously get a room.

Clarke – Alright Charlie looks like we're on.

Clarke and Charlie secured themselves to an extraction ropeline and went down to pick up their comrades.

Charlie – Leona. Your hair, it looks very…. Rouge.

Leona – I know what that means Charlie and thank you very much.

Clarke – You wanna know something Ralf. I always knew that if one man could pull this off it's you.

Ralf – Thanks brother. Man what I wouldn't do for a good meal, hot shower and a doctor.

Clarke – Yep. You, me and the rest of us.

As they boarded the helicopter they were met with joy from their teammates.

Cammy (_Killer Bee)_ White – So what now?

Charlie (_Camouflage) _Nash – Now Chief presses his magic button and Shadowlaw fortress goes bye bye.

Leona (_Rebel) _Heidern – I've always wanted to see this. Get me a window seat.

Clarke (_Commando) _Steel – Hey no fair I called it first.

William (_Ace) _Guile – Alright lock n load Chief where are we flying.

Ralf (_Chief) _Jones – Home. Let's get the hell out of here and turn this nightmare into a distant memory. **SOLDIER FORCE** away.

..._** And as Shadowlaw base blew up destroying 's empire SOLDIER FORCE went home. Now 6 of the best soldiers in the world who met only days ago had become a team and more importantly, friends. From this day onwards the world will be a safer place with SOLDIER FORCE to protect us.**_


End file.
